What! ? I'm Marrying Who! ?
by Yue-Ryo
Summary: If you were to marry someone from a group that used to be against you and who might be a threat, would you be able to...? HitsuXOC -Discontinued-
1. After Effects and Engagements

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH! There are too many things I would add and change in it if I did own it…

_As the Hell Butterfly fluttered over to the only flower that was perky, for the rest were withering and old, a young girl not known by many in Seireitei was sleeping in a twin sized bed with pure white sheets unevenly laying over her body in a cold, dark room._

**Chapter 1**

**After Effects and… Engagements?!?!**

…_Wait! That's not a girl's name!?!…_

Not much time had passed since the ryoka had attacked Seireitei, yet they had become allies with the shinigami already. The damage that happened was still unbelievable, and there were some who were completely and utterly shocked.

All of the ryoka had gone back to the real world, all of them except for one… It had been a few weeks since they left, but the one person they left behind was still injured. Ichigo, Inoue, Sado (Chad), and Ishida did not know of what was going to become of the person they left behind, but Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin did.

"Taichou! The SouTaichou requests you in his division…" A happy blonde said.

"Requests?" A confused genius boy asked as if the word had never existed, "Doesn't he usually send Hell Butterflies out in order to call a Captain meeting, and aren't those mandatory…?"

"Well, Taichou, it's not a Captain meeting… He only wants **you** to come…"

"This can't be good," the young Taichou mumbled as he started walking to the 1st division with thoughts of why the SouTaichou (Captain Commander) might want to see him. The only reasons he could think of were a demotion, a 'vacation', or worse…

"Ah, so you've come, Hitsugaya-Taichou…?" The old man said as the young boy walked through the large doors of the 1st division barracks.

"Of course, isn't it always mandatory to come when asked by the SouTaichou?"

"Actually, for once, it was not… Did Matsumoto Fuku-Taichou tell you why I wanted you to come…?"

"No, all she said was, "Taichou! The SouTaichou requests you in his division…," nothing more, nothing less…"

"Well, that's good; she kept it a secret…" He murmured to himself, but the genius was able to hear him slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Yamamoto had an immediate change in attitude, "Well, down to business…"

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me, and **only me**, about…?"

"Well, it's an important, somewhat private matter, not even my fukutaichou is here…" The old Yamamoto said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean by 'private'?" Yamamoto didn't hear the young Taichou though, for he is old and when you age to his years, you loose your hearing.

"Well, I expect you to remember the ryoka; it wasn't that long ago after all."

"Yes, of course I do, why?"

"Because of what happened, some of the noble families think that the way it ended is not the way is should end and…," the old man paused as he thought of how to explain the news to Hitsugaya, "and they believe that there has to be some sort of arrangement between the ryoka and Seireitei…"

"Then, isn't this a matter for all of the Taichous?" he may be a genius, but in this case Hitsugaya's a little slow… or maybe he knows what's going on, just doesn't want to admit it to anyone including himself?

"No, this is for you to know first… The noble families, including the Kuchiki family and the Fon house, believe that everything should be settled with a…"

"What…?"

"An arranged marriage… And, since you are the youngest Taichou, it is thought that you would fit the person the ryoka have decided upon…"

"Please tell me it's not that redhead girl with the hair clips… I don't need another Matsumoto…"

"It's not…"

"Also, that Yoruichi ladies too old…"

"It's not her either…"

"Who's left…?"

"Well the ryoka's name is…" the bearded man paused, not to add effect, but because he wasn't sure about how the white haired boy would react.

"What?"

"Ichigo…" Hitsugaya was about to pass out until Yamamoto continued, "Ichigo, is that you…? Oh wait, that's just my imagination… Well, the name of the ryoka is… Akiyo Fuyuki"

"What?!?! Wait! That's not a girl's name!?!"

"I know…" Yamamoto started to grin in a way Hitsugaya thought he never would, especially since he usually looked like a kind old man, except at meetings and at during a fight.

How did you like it? If I feel like it, I'll update extremely soon, maybe even today. Please review! Ja ne すぐに会おう

読まれる及び検討


	2. So you're my Fiance

**Disclaimer:** The disclaimer is in the first chapter, I don't need to repeat myself…

**Chapter 2**

**So You're My Fiancé…**

… _the infant in his arms managed to …_

With what Yamamoto had just told him, Hitsugaya, normally cold and emotionless, was ready to die…again… He had just been told that he was going to be in an arranged marriage, and to someone named Akiyo Fuyuki, which is a name given to boys, not girls. Although he had to admit he liked the name since Akiyo Fuyuki since it translates/means White World Snowy Winter. But he still didn't want to get married to a guy!

As the young Taichou walked down the bleak, deserted hallway he brushed his hand through his snow white hair to try to help him clear his mind, not like he could clear his mind.

Yamamoto suddenly told him that he's getting married to someone he's never met before. And after he heard what happened to this particular ryoka, he wonders if Seireitei should really be so trusting…

**Flashback:**

"**Akiyo Fuyuki was one of the ryoka who tried to help stop ****Sōsuke Aizen, ****Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen. Unfortunately, as we all know, they got away. At the time when they were being pulled up into the sky in order to join with the Menos Grande in Hueco Mundo, the Menos Grande also tried to take Fuyuki in the same way as the three captains that betrayed us. Fuyuki, though, managed to get away, but was severely injured. In order for the arranged marriage to go on, you must go to the 4****th**** division and visit your soon to be fiancé and introduce yourself. Visit everyday until Fuyuki is back to full health…"**

**End Flashback**

"Taichou! Your needed this way!" a voice yelled, no it wasn't Matsumoto, it was someone from the fourth division, "Unohana-Taichou!"

"Coming!" Unohana responded and ran past Hitsugaya, but she stopped and handed something to the boy genius. When he looked, he saw it was a child, no older than 2.

"Please watch after him while I'm gone, he doesn't have parents, but if he wants to go into a person's room, and they are willing to help you watch him, then let them help you… He needs a mother figure at all times, or at least someone to act as an older sister. Thank you," She said in one breath before running to where she was needed.

Hitsugaya was shocked that Unohana would hand him the young child instead of one of the shinigami in her division…

* * *

As Hitsugaya walked through the hallway once again, but this time he was carrying the infant, he heard a strange sound coming from one of the hospital rooms. The orphaned child held his tiny hand out to one of the rooms; it was the one that the sounds appeared to be coming from. 

As the white haired genius was about to slide open the off-white door, he realized he hadn't knocked. As he was about to tap on the door with his knuckles, the infant in his arms managed to, somehow, slide open the original Japanese style door.

"Sumimasen," Hitsugaya said quickly, for the young child he was holding had just opened the door without anyone knocking first.

…When there was no response, he walked in to make sure the hospitalized person was okay. He saw a girl in the bed with pure white sheets that seemed to gently caress her skin.

The girl awoke and had glasses on; she had been sleeping with them on for some reason. They were not the hideous type of glasses; they actually looked nice on her.

"Ohayo," the girl said half asleep, while rubbing her eyes.

"Ano, gogo kuji hachifun desu... (Actually, it's 9:08 P.M...)" Hitsugaya pointed out.

"Oh... Konbanwa…" closing her eyes, she smiled at him.

"Konbanwa," he replied sheepishly, while blushing… (I know, he's kinda OOC)

"Who's this little guy?" the girl asked, looking at the playful child.

"He's an orphan…"

"Really? Poor guy…"

"Did you want to hold him…?"

"Sure… Should I sing him a lullaby?" she asked, looking at the child that was restless even when it's past a normal 2 year old's bedtime.

"Why not?"

"The girl held the two year old as she began to sing to him a lullaby that Hitsugaya had never heard before.

'Wow… She's really good at singing and she's also really cute… Wait! Why am I thinking about this, I am already in an arranged marriage to some guy…' the Taichou thought.

**-A while later-**

"I finally found you Hitsugaya-Taichou…" a female voice was heard from the doorway of the room.

"Unohana-Taichou! Sorry I didn't know were you were so I couldn't give you…"

"It's okay," Unohana cut him off, "He just has to be brought back to his room now to sleep."

After Unohana left with the now sleeping infant, Hitsugaya was left with the girl…alone… in the almost empty room except for a bed…

"I forgot to introduce myself," the snow-loving boy said, "I'm Captain Hitsugaya Tōshirō."

"Akiyo Fuyuki desu. You can call me Aki if you like…"

"Nani?!?! So you're the one that I'm marrying?"

"Yes… Is that a problem?"

"No… It's just that…"

"I have a boy's name?"

"Yea…"

"Well, that's why I said you can call me Aki… or Akiko"

"True, Aki is short for Akiyo and it is a girl's name while Akiko is one letter different from Akiyo, and is a girl's name…"

"And I like them cuz Aki means Autumn and Akiko means Autumn child…" Akiyo smiled at the boy she will be marrying thinking that she's lucky she didn't get someone that's gruesome, half fox, or some pervert…

* * *

Notice I did not name the people she's lucky to not get… Hopefully you can guess who they are Hint: They're all captains… Well, review… Ja ne すぐに会おう

読まれる及び検討


	3. We have to talk

**Chappie 3 **

**We have to Talk**

* * *

**A few weeks later**

"Hitsugaya and Akiyo have gotten to know each other quite well, I hear," a grey bearded man said.

"Hai sou desu," the medical expert stated, confirming what the SouTaichou had said.

"I also hear it's partially thanks to you, I have to thank you, although…" the old man paused letting the fourth division Taichou begin feeling curious.

"'although' what?" she asked, feeling as though he had wanted to ask for something.

"…although, I wish they could get even closer, seeing as the engagement has to be soon…" the old man said, suggesting something to the Taichou in the way he had said it.

"Wakari-masita," the black haired women said understanding exactly what he meant…

* * *

**At the 4****th**** Division**

knock knock

"Come in!" a girl said in a cheery voice, knowing who it was that had knocked at her door.

"Konichicha," the white haired boy said as he entered. Though his voice didn't sound it, he had been less uptight as well as more enjoyable to be around. Matsumoto had realized this since he hadn't threatened to take away her sake privileges for the last few weeks. Clearly, she was happy about the arranged marriage, and it appeared that Hitsugaya was too.

"Almost everyone who has been hospitalized is out of the hospital since that incident occurred… I just hope I can leave soon…" Aki said, happy that everyone else is okay, yet upset by the fact she hasn't been released from the hospital yet.

"I'm sure you'll be let out soon..."

"Yea, probably…"

"You know that when you're let out, is when the official engagement is made, right?"

"I know, that's why I can't wait to get out of her… I really enjoy being with you." The girl paused, seeming to remember something, "While I was in the real world, I always felt out of place, even when around my companions, almost as if I wasn't needed or was nonexistent. But when I'm with you, I feel like there's a reason…" Aki told Hitsugaya letting him know more and more about her that nobody else knew. He felt she trusted him, and he trusted her…

While they were talking, the door to the room slid open revealing the medical shinigami.

"Hitsugaya Taichou, I have to speak with you," Unohana-Taichou said, requesting for the boy genius.

"Okay…"

"In the hallway…"

Hitsugaya followed the woman with the long black braid into the hallway with many windows and they began to talk.

"Hitsugaya, I have something to tell you, it's not too good of news…"

* * *

There, what'd ya think…? Kinda a filler type thing… well, sayonara for now! 


	4. That's Gotta Hurt

Aki: Ohayo!

Hitsu: … It's evening…

Aki: blink blink Oh… Konbanwa!

Hitsu: Enjoy this chapter…

Me: I added fluff! (or at least tried to)

Aki: Even when you don't own BLEACH…

Me: cry I know…

* * *

**Just cuz:**

kier14: As you can see, it took me a while, but I got the message…

KaRiSa: Here's you goes…

NarutosGirl52: You said "pwease" so I had to update…

No more? Sad… Not many fans…

* * *

**Chappie 4**

…**That's Gotta Hurt…**

* * *

"What is it?" the white haired boy asked worriedly.

"Well…" Unohana stopped.

"…Nani?" the snow lover asked curious.

"Well… Aki…"

"Aki what?"

"She has to; she has to get surgery done…"

"NANI?!?!" Hitsugaya half asked half screamed, "How bad could her condition be?!?!"

"Well, I'll have to confirm this, but I believe she needs surgery on her left arm. You should have noticed something by now…"

"Well, she never really uses her left hand…"

"That's the problem, I think it's because she can't."

"What type of surgery is it?" the young taichou asked.

"If I am correct that she can't move her left arm, I can do the surgery today. Unfortunately, there are a few problems…"

"Like what?"

"Like, the entire fourth division is bust so _you_ will have to help me…"

"How would _I_ help? I don't have much medical training…" the boy said somewhat sarcastically.

"You'd just need to comfort her…"

"Wait… won't she be asleep?"

"Another problem with this is that she _has_ to be awake. And the surgery is extremely painful…"

"Nani?!?!"

"Could you go and wake her up…?"

"Sure…"

The white haired boy walked back into the room to find the sleeping girl, or in his eyes Sleeping Beauty, on the couch. He walked over to the side of the couch quickly y7et quietly, sitting on it next to where she slept. He took one last look at her peaceful face before waking her up.

"Aki," he whispered gently, being sure not to be too forceful or too soft.

She began to stir, and rubbed her eyes using her right hand. She placed her arm to her side as her stunning orbs cracked open, the light glistening on them. She had her eyes fixed on Hitsugaya with a questioning look.

"What?" she asked in a tone barely able to be heard.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, carry her to the bed…"

"O-okay…"

Hitsugaya stood, leaning over towards the couch and picking up Aki with a small "Sumimasen" and getting a signal it was okay in return. He carried the girl over to the girl in bridal style. As he was gently placing her on the bed, he saw a flash, but didn't know if it was his imagination or not.

"Akiyo Fuyuki, I have to tell you something," the female taichou said as she walked over to the bedside…

"Nani?" Aki asked, slightly confused.

"You need surgery," she said bluntly.

"What type?"

"A very painful type…" Unohana stated causing the young girl to be slightly frightened.

"I'll be with you the entire time…" the genius said, calming Aki down a bit.

"That'll really help…"

"Now, I need to see if you really do need the surgery and to what extent you need it… Please move your right pinkie, then your left, then you right ring finger, then your left and so on 'til you finish moving your fingers.

Aki tried to do as she was asked, she moved her right pinky, but couldn't manage the left, same with the ring finger, middle finger, pointer, and thumb.

"Now, your wrists, then elbows."

She tried yet again, but it was the same results, she could move her right but not her left.

"Finally, your shoulders."

She moved her right shoulder, and then tried to move her left shoulder. She managed to move her left shoulder this time, meaning the surgery wouldn't be as bad as if she couldn't.

"Just as I thought, surgery is mandatory. During this surgery, I'm sorry, but no anesthetic can be used. Your arm _will_ be cut open and all you can do is hold onto Hitsugaya-Taichou for comfort…"

"Okay…" the girl said with some fear in her glossy orbs and in her shaky voice, who wouldn't be scarred?

As Aki grabbed Hitsugaya's hand into her right hand, Unohana noticed something that could be problematic. The girl didn't have anyone holding her legs; she could easily kick because of the pain. This brought an idea to Unohana…

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, please hold her legs down without letting go of her hand…"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Use your legs…"

The boy climbed onto the bed and put his legs on hers in order to hold them down. Of course, since the rough boy had his legs on the legs of the fragile girl, that put them into an awkward position.

Soon Unohana began to cut open Aki's arm, causing the girl much pain.

The pain soon became unbearable and Aki pulled on Hitsugaya's arm, causing him to go off balance and fall on top of Aki… The snow-lover started to get up as he was blushing because of being on top of Aki in that way, but before he could get up even an inch and a half, he was scolded by Unohana for moving. He ended up having to stay barely an inch away from Aki for the rest of the surgery.

Unohana noticed that Aki was calmer since Hitsugaya was right over top of her, giving her ideas…

* * *

**After what could have been hours**

* * *

The surgery was finished and Akiko could move her entire left arm. Once Hitsugaya was told this he talked with the medical expert.

"Arigatou," he said straight away, not evading the subject.

"For what?"

"For making it possible for Aki to use her left arm and getting her a step closer to leaving…"

"But, I wasn't the one who helped her," the woman with the black braid confusing the genius, "It was all because of you…"

* * *

Me: There! How's that? About eight pages to make up for the short last chappie… I also wanted to dedicate this chappie to someone. This chappie's dedicated to… my left wrist… Yeah weird, I know. But if it wasn't for the pain I had in my left wrist then I never woulda thought of this chappie…

Hitsugaya: Hurry up and finish, you know you're getting tired…

Me: I know I cannot be fired!!!

Akiyo: He said tired, T-I-R-E-D not fired…

Me: Oh, I guess I am… Well, readers don't worry, Aki won't be in the hospital forever, I plan to have her released soon, but for now I need to know people care and I need sleep. My reader(s), you _can_ help me with one… you can review and show my you care! No one can really help _me_ sleep… well…

Ja ne!


	5. Honto? Honto

Gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne!!!! It's been far too long! You see, I wasn't able to update for over a month due to vacation and preparations! **Hontoni-gomennasai!**

Okay, I'm actually updating today, believe it or not…

* * *

**Chappie 5**

**Honto? Honto…**

… _For once I have good news…_

As the white haired boy walked through the bleak hallways as he did everyday, he closed his eyes, releasing a sigh as his lips formed a smile… Over the past month or so, he and Aki had become really close. They felt as though they had known each other a long time…

Unohana-Taichou and Yamamoto SouTaichou had been planning this all along, but Hitsugaya and Akiyo didn't know that…

**Flashback**

"**Unohana-Taichou… How's everything going between everyone's favorite white haired genius and his soon to be fiancé?" Yamamoto had asked after the surgery had been completed…**

"**Everything's going as planed… better actually…" The black haired woman said as a smirk crossed her face.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Here," the woman stated as she handed a picture to the old man who began to redden as he smiled.**

"**This is great, at this rate, they'll want to get married, not just be forced… Oh, and I love how you timed it so perfectly…"**

_Do you all remember how Hitsugaya thought he saw a flash when he was carrying Akiko bridal style?_

"**Yes, well, it's actually very difficult to get that gold so I'd appreciate you not ruining that… Also, during the surgery I saw something soooo cute!" she teased him, leaving him begging.**

"**Oh, please tell me…"**

"**One condition"**

"**What?"**

"**You give me some vacation time…"**

**End Flashback**

Over the entire time Hitsugaya had been meeting with Akiyo, Unohana and Yamamoto had these secret meetings that no one knew of, not even their own fukutaichous…

Who would've guessed what happened next?

Hitsugaya raised his arms, placing them behind his head in a kind of relaxed position when suddenly; someone grabbed him from behind… The mysterious person placed their hands over Hitsugaya's eyes… For some reason, Hitsugaya didn't attack, just listened for the person's next words.

"Guess Who?"

As the genius heard this he suddenly spun around saying, "Aki?"

"Hey, no fair, you peeked!"

"Wait a minute… I thought you were confined to your room."

"I was until today! Can you guess why?"

"Hmm," the young taichou began as he turned around and began to walk, "could it be your doing better?"

"Yep, there's more to it though…"

"More to it?" as the snow lover was asking her what she meant, he turned his head towards her not paying attention to where he was going, "wait, do you mean-" he was cut off when he realized he had knock into someone falling back and landing on his butt…

"Tōshirō!" Aki yelled startled as she bent down towards the boy she cared deeply for…

"Huh?" the woman Hitsugaya had run into said, "already on first name bases I see…"

Aki looked up, stating the obvious, "Unohana-Taichou! Sumimasen."

"It's quite alright," the black haired woman said helping the two up. She continued, "Oh, Hitsugaya-Taichou, I have to tell you something. For once I have good news. Aki can leave the hospital, that's why she was free to roam today," Unohana stated with a smile on her face.

"Honto?" the white haired boy asked.

"Honto!" his really soon to be fiancé stated happily.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou…"

"Huh?"

"You do remember that as soon as she's released from this hospital, she will officially your fiancé, right?"

"Yes… And? I'm happy about it, it's not like she's someone dreadful to be near…"

"Well, did I forget to mention that no more than a month after the official engagement, you have to make it public…? The best way would actually be to propose publicly…"

The young boy paled, it's not that he had a problem with marrying Aki, it's just he had a problem with the whole proposing thing… AND he had to make it public… "You did forget to mention that…"

"Tōshirō, are you alright? You look a little pale…" Aki asked as she walked in front of him, placing her forehead to his to check his temperature… I mean, she didn't have a thermometer… This made him blush, though… "Hmm… You don't feel warm, but your cheeks are red…" she stated placing the backs of her hands up to his now crimson red cheeks…

As Aki was trying to figure out what was wrong with Shiro-chan, Unohana came close to his ear and whispered soft enough so that Aki couldn't hear, "You know, you have to make a proposal special, not just anywhere at anytime, so plan it out…"

She really knew how to make him feel sick…

As they left the hospital, Aki was astounded at how everything was looking as if the ryoka had never come… The only marks, she thought, that were left by the ryoka were the new look of the execution hill, the memories in those who fought, and her… Of course, little did she know that a whole lot would change due to the fact that she was there…?

As she was walking with the youngest taichou, some people would stare… At one point, she stopped to see a hell butterfly on top of a pure white flower. The contrast in colors was beautiful, she thought. Hitsugaya didn't notice and kept walking. As she stood back up and turned around, she was suddenly facing this brutish looking group shinigami. They were all from the eleventh division and had been drinking. So of course being the idiots they were, they decided to hit on Akiyo...

"Atchi e ike! (Go away!)"

"Iie," one said as he grabbed her arm.

"Sawaranaide!" (Don't touch me!) she yelled as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Com'on, we're bored…" another said as they began to surround her.

"Tasukete kudasai," she whispered at first then yelled, "Tasukete kudasai, Tōshirō!"

"Huh? 'Tōshirō'? Who ya callin' for? It's not like a captain would come to save ya…" then they began to laugh, thinking she was just a squad ten member who had gone out a little too far from her squad barracks.

Aki began to cry but tried to tell herself to stop. She just asked herself 'why today? Why today out of any? The one day I'm not capable to fight… any other day I could take them out easy… so why today?' She knew Tōshirō was probably too far to hear her scream for him… She fell to the ground, pushed by one of the squad 11 members while she wasn't looking…

"Why ya crying?" he mocked her.

"Are you trying to die?" they heard a voice as they all became frozen with fear, or so they though, the temperature had actually dropped dramatically.

They all turned around to see the 10th squad captain hovering above them, fingering his sword…

"She's far game…" one had the courage to say…

"Oh? How so?"

"She wandered off into 11th squad territory making her 11th squad's…"

"And you came to this conclusion, how?" the white haired boy asked, anime veins popping…

"It's our territory…"

"Well, I'd be happy to hand over some people who wondered over here, but this girl different…"

"Why? She your girlfriend?"

"Actually, more like fiancé…"

"Oh… shimata…" they knew they were about to die… After all, they had been caught hitting on a taichou's fiancé, that's higher up than girlfriend…

**This next scene has been romoved do to the blood and violence... hehehe... **

The next hour, the 11th squad was fired up and ready to fight because a whole group of their squad members had ended up in the fourth division… Of course, Hitsugaya and Akiyo knew why, but not many others did…

They still hadn't gotten back to the 10th squad barracks, but they took a detour…

_You'll see where soon!_

* * *

Well, Thank you all for reading this… I'm sorry for how long it took me... to make it up to you I stayed up till past 11:39 PM writing this… Plus the time to put it up and make final edits... I kept getting interrupted by ane (big sister), though… Well, ja ne! 


	6. Our Little Secret

Okay, I am going to update again, so soon! Aren't you all happy? I'm kinda bored so I'm writing this, but that's good news for you…

_I__ was sitting quietly in cross-legged meditation when you asked me: "In this immovable position, what are you thinking?"  
"Thinking of that which is beyond thinking," said I.  
"How do you go on thinking that which is beyond thinking?" you pressed.   
"By not-thinking." _

_(modified) ZEN MONDO _

**Chappie 6**

**Our little Secret**

…_sugoi…_

"Tōshirō, where are you leading me?" Aki asked eyes covered by Hitsugaya's hands as he lead her somewhere she didn't know…

"It's a secret," he told her, not giving a single thing away.

"Awww, come on. Tell me, onegai?" she begged.

"No," he whispered in her ear, "Why would I tell you, when I'm going to show you?" he said as he removed his hands from her eyes.

As she opened her eyes, she saw the most beautiful sight she'd seen all her life… (Wait, I just confused myself, after you're in Seireitei for a long time, would you be considered dead even if you were alive when you arrived?)

In front of her very eyes was a place no one would every dream existed, even in the after-life. The area around her was pure white, snow on the ground with no trace of humanity to be seen. At the same time though, it was as if it was hanafubuki, even with all the snow. Still, her wonder was augmented by the stunning spring, in the middle of the sakura trees…

"sugoi!" she yelled out upon seeing the area Tōshirō had kept secret from everyone.

"You like? I've never shown this place to anyone before… It was always my secret place. Now it'll be our little secret," he said with a smile on his face.

"Honto? I can't believe you let me see this place!"

"Well, I wanted this day to be memorable…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, because it's the day you're finally released from the hospital and remember, as Unohana-Taichou said before, we're officially engaged…"

"Oh, you're sooo sweet!" she yelled as she turned around happily and hugged him. As she let go, she give him a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Well, it's getting pretty late…"

"Huh? How can you tell? There aren't any clocks…"

"Well, you'll get used to knowing the time without a clock soon."

"Okay, so should we head back?"

"Yea, I guess I should show you the division before it gets too dark."

"Okay," she agreed as they began to head over to the divisions.

**At the Division**

"Ko-ni-chi-wa!" (I know that's not how it's spelled, but it is how it sounds) a happy, cheery blonde said as Aki entered the entrance of the tenth division, following Hitsugaya.

"Konbonwa," Hitsugaya said unenthusiastically.

"Eh? Who's this?" Matsumoto asked as she abruptly popped over Hitsugaya's shoulder, startling his new fiancé.

"Huh?" Aki said startled by the unexpected Matsumoto.

"MATSUMOTO!" the 10th division taichou yelled the way only he could.

"Nani," the demanding fukutaichou whined.

"Don't sneak up on people so abruptly!"

"Fine, fine… Is she a new recruit?"

"Fuyuki Akiyo desu," Aki said bluntly, "Yoroshimas." (**N: **Sorry, not sure if that's correct.)

"Eeeh? You a new recruit or what? And, aren't you a girl?"

"Of course I'm a girl…"

"Then why don't you have a name like Akiko or something?"

"Cuz that's not my given name. You got a problem with that?"

"Actually-"

"ENOUGH!" Hitsugaya yelled all of a sudden, "You two are giving me a headache… This is going to be horrible if you two are fighting…"

"Why?" Rangiku asked. She didn't know a thing about who the engagement was to anyway…

"Because…" the snow lover paused looking to Aki, almost as if asking permission. Of course, Aki gave him a very small smile and nod.

"'Because' What?"

"Because Aki is my fiancé," he said proudly, of course he didn't show that on his face.

"Eeeeeh?!? Seriously?" Rangiku yelled out.

"Yes."

"Oi, taichou. I don't know how you're goanna pull this one off. I mean, she's cute and seems to be kinda care free, demo you're uptight," she whispered in his ear.

"Tōshirō," Aki called to get attention.

"Yea?" he asked.

"'Tōshirō'? You two are already on first names! And here all I get to call him is taichou even after working with him for years," Rangiku questioned the two, sort of.

"Um, Tōshirō, Ano onna no hito wa dare desu ka? (Who is that woman over there?)" Aki questioned.

"Me? Juban ta fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku," Rangiku answered before Hitsugaya had the chance.

"Oh, so you're the one I heard about…" Aki began saying as Hitsugaya tried to give her the signal to stop, "Never doing paperwork, always out drinking, and looking after Tōshirō like an otouto, ne?"

"Hai! That's me," Rangiku replied, smiling at the young girl. Apparently to her, those things weren't insults…

Well, Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for it being so short. Well, Ja ne!


	7. Youkoso!

Hai! I'm actually updating! Yet again, reviews have motivated me along with boredom, you all sure are lucky these days!

"_L__iving in hell is like taking a walk in a beautiful park". _

_LIN-CHI_

**Chappie 7  
Youkoso!**  
_...KEEKI!..._

* * *

**Not long after entering the division**

"Tōshirō, yet again you have my eyes covered. What is it this time?" Aki questioned Hitsugaya, "Another secret?"

"More like a surprise," he whispered back into her ear.

"Hi Akiko-chan and taichou, you can let her see now," Matsumoto said happily.

Hitsugaya let go of Aki's eyes as she opened them to the sight set in front of her.

"Youkoso!" the large group of shinigami yelled in excitement.

Matsumoto had gathered up the 10th squad to welcome Aki. A few of them found it weird that she was being welcomed, especially on that day. The squad members were only told that she was a new recruit. The new recruits had come the week before.

"I have a question," one shinigami said from the group.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, shouldn't we be welcoming all the new recruits, and shouldn't that have been last week?"

"Well, we're welcoming Aki today because she was in the hospital until now. You see, she was a great help to us during Aizen's betrayal. So in order to thank her, we're welcoming her today," the 10th squad taichou told them and a few of the older members noticed a small look of happiness on his face. To the new recruits, though, he was still extremely hard to read.

"Well, on behalf of the 10th squad, I welcome you, Akiyo Fuyuki!" Matsumoto said cheerfully.

"Domu. Watashi wa ureshi!" Aki replied.

_(Translations should be at the bottom of the story for those who asked. If they are not there and you want to know what they mean, write it in your review and I'll reply with what they mean.)_

"Now," Hitsugaya began as everyone paid attention to what he was about to say, "who wants cake?" the boy genius said as he brought out a cake from behind his back.

"…where did that come from?" Matsumoto questioned.

"What?" he replied acting like it was nothing.

"…" Matsumoto was speechless, had he really changed that much since he met Aki she questioned the little people in her mind who were often drunk as little question marks popped up around her head.

"…KEEKI!" everyone heard a loud, kid-like voice scream.

"Huh?" Aki asked as she had been popping the question marks floating around Matsumoto's head and not paying attention.

"Ano sa, ano sa, Ken-chan! Go over there, I want keeki!"

"Keeki?!?! I want some too! Where is it?" the tough captain admitted to his lieutenant

"Zaraki-Taichou, Yachiru-fukutaichou, what are you doing here?" the white haired genius asked seeing that Matsumoto was still in her 'not understanding what was going on with her captain' phase.

"Well, um, we were, um," the 11th squad taichou struggled to come up with an excuse for being in the 10th division.

"Ken-chan got lost!" Yachiru said playfully as a few shinigami giggled.

"Is that so?" Matsumoto said, finally out of her phase. Aki had managed to pop the last question mark, breaking the trance.

"Kon-ban-wa," Ken-chan and Yachiru heard and they turned around quickly.

"Dare desu ka?" the rough taichou asked the young girl he was facing, "or more importantly, do you wanna fight?"

"Iie, I'd rather not today."

"That still don't answer my first question."

"Oh, Fuyuki Akiyo desu. You can call me Akiko."

"Oh and," he began as he turned towards the 10th squad taichou and fukutaichou, the other shinigami left (without cake) because they didn't want to get involved with Zaraki Kenpachi. They were all sure that was the first AND last time they'd see Aki. He continued, "dare no desu ka?"

"Watashi no desu," Hitsugaya said boldly.

"Oh?" Kenpachi said raising his eyebrows… He knew something, just what?

"Ano," Aki asked as she tapped on ken-chan's shoulder, "Do you two want keeki?"

Everyone was shocked because last they checked Hitsugaya had the cake in his and hadn't handed it to anyone. No one saw her take it either, but there it was in her hand as empty space was left where Hitsu had been holding it.

"YAAY!!!1one," Yachiru screamed with excitement, Ken-chan was happy too, you could tell…

**A few days later**

"Akiko-chan? Are you alright?" Matsumoto asked as she checked on the girl who hadn't been seen yet that day.

_(Side note, in case you haven't noticed/ if I have confused anyone with names: everyone calls Akiyo 'Akiko' except for Hitsugaya who calls her 'Aki' which shows that they have a stronger relationship…)_

Hitsugaya had been worried since Aki usually greets him good morning everyday and usually is at the office, training with the other shinigami, or helping keep Matsumoto away from sake and focused on work. He sent Matsumoto to check up on her since he was both busy with paperwork as well as he would feel kinda weird if he just walked into a sleeping girls room.

"Akiko? Are you alright?" Matsumoto asked as she walked over to the girl's bed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I'm telling you I know what the next chapter will be about. To prove it, I'll give you the next chapter's title!

**Next Chapter: **

**Chappie 8**

**Sickness… and Secrets…**

…_Can I tell you something?... _

Well, look forward to the next upload and be grateful for this one since I'm on the computer later than I'm supposed to be, well, ja ne!

* * *

Before I forget, here are the translations, forgive me if I miss any:

"Youkoso" **Welcome**

"Domu. Watashi wa ureshi!" **Thank you/ hello. I'm happy!**

"Ano sa, ano sa, Ken-chan!" **That over there, that over there, Ken-chan!**

"KEEKI!" **CAKE!**

"Kon-ban-wa" _broken apart 'konbanwa' _**Good evening**

"Dare desu ka?" **Who are you?**

"Iie" **No**

"Oh, Fuyuki Akiyo desu." **Oh, I'm Akiyo Fuyuki.**

"dare no desu ka?" **Whose is "it"? **_**(in this case 'it' refers to Akiko)**_

"Watashi no desu," **"It" is mine **_**(Yet again, in the story, 'it' refers to Aki)**_


	8. Sickness and Secrets P1

Miss me? Well, I'm sorry, but school's starting so I won' be able to upload so much…

**Chappie 8**

**Sickness… and Secrets…**

…_Can I tell you something?... _

"Akiko? Are you alright?" Matsumoto asked as she walked over to the girl's bed. There was no response so Matsumoto sat on the girl's bed and began shaking her to try to wake her up, "Akiko?"

Then, Aki finally responded, but not in a good way. She rolled over onto her back and groaned out in pain. Matsumoto immediately ran into the office and told Hitsugaya Aki appeared to be sick. He ran into the girl's room and went straight to her bedside and side beside her, holding her hand. With his free hand he checked Aki's pulse and it was dangerously low.

"Matsumoto, shunpo to the fourth division and ask Unohana-Taichou to send someone over right away!" the young taichou commanded the lower officer.

"Hai!" she replied, going out and fulfilling her newly appointed duties as fast as possible for a shinigami.

**After a few minutes**

"I came as fast I could," the medical shinigami said as she entered the room.

"I thought you would've sent a squad member, Unohana," Hitsugaya said without turning his head.

"Well, we're short-handed currently. It's been like that lately," Unohana said as she was walking over to the patient's bed, "give me a few minutes to diagnose her and I'll call you back."

"Hai," the young taichou said as he got up and exited the room understanding that some things take concentration and that he shouldn't disturb the medical expert.

**After the diagnosis was complete**

The black haired woman exited the room in order to tell Hitsugaya how Aki was doing. To her surprise, he had been waiting right outside the door. He had definitely been worried about Aki. This was going exactly as Unohana and Yamamoto had planned.

"Well? How is she?" Hitsugaya asked as soon as he saw Unohana.

"Don't worry. It's not life threatening, but due to the fact she had been hospitalized not long ago, she may be sick longer than other people would be with it… I've never seen something exactly like this so I'd be careful around her…" Unohana said quickly.

Unohana looked up at the sky through a small crack that had been in the ceiling. It's amazing it went all the way through, but she wasn't surprised. Most divisions had it worse such as with the 11th division who were too rough around the building causing the structure to be damaged greatly. Just by looking around the division barracks as she walked past, Unohana could tell that the 10th squad took pride in its division, even if there were a few cracks. She saw that the light came through the split at a different angle then before and saw she had been away from her division for a while.

"I have to get going. My squad needs as many people as possible. I'll be placing you in charge of watching over Akiko-san. So any questions before I leave?"

"A few. Such as, what do I need to do exactly?"

"Simple, just check her temperature and send a hell butterfly to tell me whether she's overheating or freezing. I'll tell you what you need to do according to how she feels."

"How am I supposed to check her temperature? I mean, there are no thermometers around in any division except for yours…"

"Hmm… I wonder why that is?"

"It's because there was only a certain amount that could be brought back from the living world…"

"Oh… Well, I guess you're just going to have to check her temperature by putting your forehead to hers," Unohana to Hitsugaya, "But, due to the risk of checking her temperature this way, if she's normal you HAVE to come down to the division and get a check up."

"Okay…"

Walking out of the division's office, Unohana blocked the sun from her eyes as she looked towards the sky and thought to herself, 'everything's going perfectly.' She looked back at the world in front of her and shunpoed of to the fourth division.

Hitsugaya followed the mother-like taichou's orders. Every so often he would walk into Aki's room and head towards her bed, sitting beside the sleeping girl. He would move her hair off of her face as he would lean over and place his forehead against hers, leaving their lips inches away from each other. Tempting Hitsugaya to give his fiancé a kiss as she slept peacefully, the thought not only tempted him but made him blush just like a little kid who got nervous around a girl because he liked her but didn't want to admit it even when others saw right through him…

**The next day at about 6:00 AM or so**

Hitsugaya entered the girl's room once again for the same routine that had been going on for a day or so now. When he pressed his forehead against hers, though, instead of his somewhat naughty thoughts, he was wondering if Aki had an extremely contagious sickness. As he felt her breathing on his face, he realized that all along he had been breathing in while checking her temperature. As he sat back up he thought of what he should do now.

He left the room and walked into the hallway, seeing Matsumoto he told her to watch over the division and Aki while he was gone. He walked over to the fourth division and straight into the bleak hallways he knew all too well from the days Aki stayed there.

He effectively strolled down the hall to the 4th division office where Unohana taichou was nowhere to be seen. He looked everywhere within the four walls but didn't see her. Finally, he heard something that sounded like muffled moans or something close to that at least. He walked over to Unohana's desk where he saw a huge pile of forms. By glancing at them for a second, he could tell they had more to do with the hospital than the squad itself. He moved his eyes from the desk to where the owner would usually be seated. His eyes glanced down to see the sight on the floor. There were papers sprawled all over the floor. Again he heard the sounds, this time it sounded more like a muffled "help".

He began digging through the pile of papers on the floor that was as tall as him. After excavating the pile he finally found Unohana. She had been stuck there for a couple of hours and no one had come into her office because of how busy it was at the hospital.

"I swear, the hospital will be the death of me…" then realizing how weird the sentence she said was, she giggled soft enough so Hitsugaya was questioning whether she was or not. That is, until she got louder and louder until she was busting out laughing. The sight of a fellow taichou laughing even with so much work caused Hitsugaya to start to laugh too, of course not as crazily.

As they were finishing laughing Hitsugaya started coughing profusely catching the attention of Unohana who then, somehow, had her medical supplies with her as she was worried about Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya?" she asked him as he stopped coughing. She knew that if he was feeling perfectly fine he'd snap back with a 'Hitsugaya TAICHOU!!!' but he didn't. Instead, his eyes suddenly went into the back of his head as he fell to the ground he had been kneeling on before.

There, about five pages for my FIVE reviews… If you review more, I'll write more… Because I only had five reviews, this is only PART 1 of the chapter… If I had gotten more reviews, I would have written more… Well, ja ne!


	9. Sickness and Secrets P2

_Message to all readers: _for this chapter, I've decided to dedicate the pages to different people who reviewed… If you review, I may dedicate a page to you in the next chapter. Here's the list:

viettvnt – first review means first page (of course I mean page of story, not this header…)

Nutmeg615 – second review, you get second page. Oh, and I know you calling me a meanie for ending on a cliffs edge is a complement since it means you wanted more…

Nilikeye – You may not have said much in your review, but it was enough to get me to give you page three…

Conterra-san – Fourth review, fourth page… Not only do I need praise, but I need critic, that's why you get page four.

Raya-San – You care about Hitsu-chan, you deserve page five

GBAgentOtaku – Well, your review made me smile, that can be really difficult to do since I read it when my brain was half dead… Oh ya, I give you squad six… I mean page, page six…

Okibimaru – I 'm glad it's getting good page 7 if I get there

caro – k, sorry this isn't really soon. Page 8 if it's possible…

Thanks for reviewing -this is worth over a page but not counted…-

* * *

**Chappie 9**

**Sickness… and Secrets…**

…_I think she's using it for black mail..._

Reminder: this is Part 2!!!

"Hitsugaya-Taichou!" the black haired woman screamed as she went over to him and checked his pulse. He definitely caught whatever it was Aki had; there was no doubt in her mind about that. She called in her squad members who saw the taichou lying on the floor like a little kid who had too much sugar and had crashed after the sugar high (don't ask). Well, at first that's what they thought happened until they saw the look on Unohana's face. She worried for him, just like a mother would worry for her son.

When Hitsugaya woke up, he saw something he didn't expect. He was in a bed, and beside him was Aki… He jumped out of the bed to realize that, thankfully, nothing had happened. He just was thinking it did, cuz he thought that they were in the same bed, but really, there were just two twin beds about a foot apart. He started to feel dizzy and noticed he had gotten up too fast…

"You shouldn't push yourself," a woman said from the doorway.

"What is it you want know Matsumoto?" he replied without turning around.

"Is that how you treat someone who has been watching over you two AND doing her job?" she said with a playful pout on her face.

"You? Doing work? I can't believe that…" he said as he turned around to see his fukutaichou holding a stack of paper half her size. _(Image how tall it is to Hitsugaya XD)_, "Oh, maybe you are…"

"Of course I am, I just finished collecting the reports from the squadrons," she stated.

"What the- Why's it so big?!?!"

"It seems a few of them heard about your being sick, so half this pile is get well stuff…" she explained, "do you want me to leave it here?"

"No, I should be getting back to the office… How long has it been?"

"A week…"

"A WEEK!?!"

"Yep, and while you were sleeping, I had to check up on you two… This time, Unohana found an extra thermometer. It's not in Celsius, but all I had to do was tell her what the thing said. Apparently it was in something called Fahrenheit. I think they use it in the real world over in America. I don't get why though… In it, 98.6 degrees is normal for a person…"

"Where exactly does that thermometer go?" Hitsugaya said worried. If it went in his mouth, and Aki used the same one, then wouldn't it be an indirect kiss? And if it went in his a, that would be embarrassing since his fukutaichou was the one checking his temp. Either way would be bad to him…

"In the ear…"

"'Ear'? I've never seen a thermometer for the ear."

"Apparently they use them a lot in some places…"

"Such as…?"

"America."

"Okay…" he said, not sure whether he should thank her or if it was better to just say she can go back to work.

"By the way…"

"Yea?"

"You look really cute when you're sleeping, especially next to Aki…"

"MATSUMOTO!" he yelled giving himself a slight headache but not willing to show it.

"Sorry taichou, but I've heard that you can tell if a couple should be together forever by seeing how they act together when they are sleeping… Trust me; even if there's a gap between those beds, you two were seemingly drawn towards each other…"

"Eh?" Hitsugaya started to blush furiously.

"Once I didn't see either you in the beds so I went looking for you two… It turned out that you had fallen on the ground in between the beds and she fell on top of you. It was so cute, you were-" she suddenly stopped when she felt the temperature drop drastically.

"Matsumoto," he said grinding his teeth slightly while talking, "go do your work…"

She knew he was blushing slightly but that he was serious. If she hadn't left, Hitsugaya would have, well, let's just say a certain fukutaichou would be missing by now…

**After a while of reading**

Hitsugaya just couldn't get into his book; he had that nagging feeling that he had too much work to do…

He went into the office after changing into clean clothes and sat down at the desk. Matsumoto was nowhere to be found. In this case though, Hitsugaya was a little glad about that. If she was there, she would probably tell him he wasn't allowed to work.

He didn't really want Matsumoto to be nagging him like an older sister; really, she is his subordinate after all.

"I can't believe I was sick for an entire week," he mumbled to himself suddenly coughing, "Okay, maybe over a week then…"

He tried to focus on the paperwork in front of him, but the thought of what Matsumoto had said earlier was running through his head. He just couldn't stop imagining what it looked like, and what would have happened if they had woken up.

He was beginning to blush without realizing it. Even though he was hidden behind the sky-high piles of paperwork, a certain subordinate of his came in and managed to see his priceless face. Of course she couldn't help but take a photo. She was planning to sell it for something like sake, and if she didn't sell it, she would use it as black mail. Lucky for her, poor Hitsugaya didn't notice the flash at all and he was staring off into space.

He was finally brought back when Matsumoto said, "Taichou, I know you don't want to be useless, but I don't think you should try to do paperwork just yet. I mean, something could happen…"

"Then what do **you** propose I do?" he questioned with a tone that was neither heart warming nor scolding.

"Hmmm… Perhaps you can watch over Akiko? I mean, after you go get a quick check up," she answered.

**At the fourth division**

Yet again, he was walking down the bleak hallways that brought happiness to him for a time. Some squad members were so used to him being there by tat time that it didn't faze them, although some were still wondering about why he was visiting so often.

The young genius walked into Unohana's office to find no one around. He checked the other side of the desk incase there had been another avalanche and sat down at a seat to the side of the room after finding no trace of the captain.

'I thought she knew I was coming,' he thought to himself.

**Meanwhile**

"So, what news do you have?" the old man questioned.

"I just got some information from Matsumoto, and when I say just, a mean a few minutes ago," the black haired woman replied.

"Oh? What are the conditions this time?" he inquired.

"Nothing much, Matsumoto agreed to give me copies if I could keep her up with information on those two, I think she's planning black mail or something. I simply would like for someone from the Bureau of Technology to get me a device to record everything."

"No problem, please give me the pictures now," he began.

"I think we should give them more time, too."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, being sick took away a lot of the time for him to plan…"

"Speaking of sick, weren't you supposed to meet Hitsugaya-Taichou for a check-up about now?"

"Shoot, you're right. We better finish up our conversation quickly."

"Other than him being sick, is there any other reason?"

"Well, I figured the longer we wait the more footage we can get of them together and put out in the newspaper about everything straight after the public proposal."

"I like the way you think, Unohana," the one and only Yamamoto said with a small scheming smirk.

**Back at the fourth division (a few minutes later)**

"Sorry for being late," Unohana said slightly out of breath as she walked into her office. "I had to discuss with SouTaichou about getting you more time before you have to propose."

* * *

Me: There we go eight pages for eight reviews. Also, if anyone wants, I might be able to draw a picture of the scene you like from any part of this story and put a link to it. 

Hitsu: Traitor.

Aki: what do you mean by traitor?

Me: well, you see, I used to be a huge Hitsu fangirl, but I've gotten to the point where I only like HitsuAki… really, I was never a big fan of Hinamori or Matsumoto pairings with him to begin with… Now I'm willing to give scenes of HitsuAki to people (if I get time)

Hitsu & Aki: -blush-

P.S. I think i'll be making a third part...


	10. Sickness and Secrets P3

It's been almost a month!!! Sorry, please forgive me.

Dedications:

Moonlight-Arashi – 1  
Nutmeg615 – 2  
Nilikeye – 3  
Yorukirin – 4

Caaro – 5  
NarutosGirl52 – 6  
viettvnt – 7

* * *

**Chappie 10**

**Sickness… and Secrets…**

…_Can I tell you something?..._

Reminder: this is Part 3!!!

"Sorry for being late," Unohana said slightly out of breath as she walked into her office. "I had to discuss with SouTaichou about getting you more time before you have to propose."

"So you're finally here, huh?" the young boy replied slightly sarcastically.

"Okay, so you've finally woken up. Now for that 'good-morning' check-up."

**After a half hour **_(or however long a check-up takes, I personally don't know)_

"Okay," Unohana sighed in relief.

"Well?" the young taichou questioned as he was pulling the top of his shihakushō up in order to cover his chest.

"Oh yes, everything checks out fine. I don't think you should start working again until we are completely sure. Since you're not one who enjoys being useless, you should help your subordinate by looking after Akiko-chan."

"That's good. How long do you think it will take?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I ran tests on some samples of whatever it is that Akiko has but all I found out is that it has some of the same attributes as chicken pocks. Once you get it, you can't get it again."

"If that's true, then I'm the only one who should be getting near Aki," He replied while thinking, 'that means I'll have to be alone with Aki for a number of days AND that I can't get sick no matter how close I get,' and started blushing.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, you'd better not thinking certain things right now," the black haired woman teased.

**Later on back at the 10****th**** division**

"Welcome back, Taichou," Matsumoto greeted happily from behind a quickly diminishing stack of paperwork as he walked through the front door.

"Oi, Matsumoto," the white haired captain said getting her attention, "Are you sick or something? You've actually been working. If you are, you should be more often," he continued jokily in a way only he could.

"Well, right back at ya. You're finally fun for once," she replied sticking her tongue out at the small figure.

He actually chuckled at her behavior as he walked into Aki's room and shut the door. A few seconds later he opened the door back up telling Matsumoto that she no longer had to worry about checking up on Aki.

**At around midnight**

The snow-loving boy was still reading his book as he sat on the bed cross-legged. He had gotten into a routine where he had when to check her temperature all planned out. Suddenly he heard a slight groan coming from the bed to his right. He got up and walked over to Aki, sitting on the bed beside her. She opened her eyes up to see Hitsugaya.

"Can I tell you something?" Aki barely was able to say as the young captain nodded. "Watashi ha aisuru!" she almost yelled out as she had slight tears in her eyes.

Hitsugaya looked back down at her with a gentle smile, "Watashi ha aisuru mo."

"Honto?"

"Touzen," he replied as he leaned down closer to Aki and pressed his lips up to hers gently. They stayed that way for a minute until she suddenly pushed him off.

The young boy was extremely confused and inside was almost feeling as though his heart might just be ripped out until she said with a worried tone, "You could get sick, Tōshirō. I don't want you to suffer because of me."

Then unexpectedly to the young girl she heard Hitsugaya laugh quietly, then come closer, and say something to her in a slightly seductive tone "No need to worry, sweet Aki, I'm immune," he finished his sentence pressing his lips to Aki's once again.

It was sweet and passionate as he kissed the girl lying on the bed. After a few minutes he finally began to get up in order to not take away too much of Aki's time. It's best for her to recuperate quickly, after all.

Neither of them knew it, but Unohana had become quite sneaky. She had hidden the cameras, which she had received in return for the photos Matsumoto supplied her with, all around the room of the two love birds.

**In the first division**

"Unohana, it was very clever of you to have the Bureau of Technology set up live feed that is constantly recording and perfectly hidden inside their room," Yamamoto said.

"It really was," agreed Ukitake as he ate some more popcorn.

"I thank you for the compliments, gentlemen. I am very surprised at how many people seem to be learning of our meetings. We may as well call it a captains meeting with a select few missing," Unohana replied.

"That's right," Yamamoto added, "it seems we are only missing Hitsugaya and Komamura. Even Kuchiki-taichou and Kenpachi are here."

**Back at the 10****th**** division**

There was a knock at the door just as Hitsugaya was sitting down.

"Come in," he permitted.

The door slowly opened up with a huge stack of who-knows-what.

"Taichou, do you think you can help me?" a strained voice came from the mountain.

He got up and walked over taking a large portion of the toppling stack and placing on a small table at the side of the room.

"What is all this?" he questioned.

"Well of course it's get well stuff. But there was one thing that you should be careful about. It seems somewhat strange," The fully developed vice-captain replied.

"What do you mean by strange?" Aki asked exactly what Hitsugaya was thinking.

"Well it- Akiko! You're awake," the busty blonde said happily as she went over to Aki to give her a hug, nearly smothering her to death in the process. The snow-lover captain had to tear Aki away from Matsumoto's grip in order for her to be able to breath.

"Matsumoto, if you do reckless things like that, I'm sure someone will get hurt. You almost killed Aki just now," he rebuked his subordinate.

"It's really ok, Tōshirō," Aki said trying to defend her closest friend when it comes down to more girlish things. "Anyway, shouldn't we go through the mail?"

"I guess you're right," Hitsugaya replied.

Matsumoto went off to continue paperwork while Aki and Hitsu went through the mail. Eventually Hitsugaya came across one that seemed really different.

"What's this? It's postmarked from 'Nos quisnam habitum vestri fortuna'. I wonder what that means," Aki questioned.

* * *

I finished. It's 1:04 AM… way too late for brain function, okay here:

Japanese used:

Watashi ha aisuru! – I love you!

Watashi ha aisuru mo. – I love you too.

Honto? – Really?

Touzen – Of course

Latin used:

Nos quisnam habitum vestri fortuna – We who hold your fate


	11. Note to manga lovers!

Hey everyone! I created a comic to go along with the story: 

w w w . d r u n k d u c k . c o m / W h a t **underscore** I m **underscore** M a r r y i n g **underscore** W h o /

remember to take out the spaces, add underscores in place of the word (you know how. while holding shift, press the button with a horizontal line on it (the one next to the numbers at the top of the keyboard)) and Tell me what'ya think

Yue-Ryo 


	12. Chichi wo Moge

I'm back! It's been… 4 days! What the… I've **never** been able to update so quickly (I think). 

Let's see… dedications… right. I um, kinda wrote more pages than I got in reviews I'll try to do it accordingly:

Lien-Chan – 1 & 8 & 9 any Latin used (the start AND the finale! 1 & 9 are really short so you can have both)

viettvnt – 2 & 6 (starting page AND well, you'll see)

Yorukirin – 3

Nutmeg615 – 7

Okibimaru – no more pages in the chapter, so you can get the first two pages of the comic

Writer of Chichi wo Moge – 4 & 5 (doesn't belong to me so I can't dedicate it to anyone else.

* * *

**Chappie 11**

**Chichi wo Moge!**

…_They're mine from now on…_

"Here, let me open it," Hitsugaya said being that he was extremely curious, also, for some reason, it seemed somewhat familiar.

"Okay," Aki replied handing the letter to the snow lover.

Hitsugaya began to slowly open the letter so that they could both see what was inside. As he pulled out the letter inside, two pieces of paper fell onto the floor. Aki picked them up as Hitsugaya began to read the letter.

_It has come to our attention that you need some time to relax. The tickets enclosed in the envelope should do the trick. That new recruit of yours that seems to be sick would do well to go with you. We hope that you enjoy this rare opportunity._

_-__Nos quisnam habitam vestri fortuna_

_P.S. if you do not go with Akiyo Fuyuki, a picture taken of you caring her bridal style to the bed will be on the next front page of the newspaper._

"I wonder what this letter means," Hitsugaya said.

"Tōshirō, this fell on the floor. Two tickets to a show and onsen," Aki stated.

"I guess we have to go then. Someone did give them to us after all," Hitsu replied hiding what was in the letter from Aki, "Besides, it will probably help you get better faster."

**At the show**

"Minna genki?" the announcer yelled, "Today we have a special guest, Takahashi Hiroki!"

There was clapping and cheering throughout the audience, but Hitsugaya and Aki weren't too sure about this. Furthermore it was a show they got tickets for from an unknown source.

"Hello everyone," Takahashi began, "I'll be singing 'Chichi wo Moge' and at the end, to go along with the spirit of the song, I want all of the guys who came with a woman to grab their chest!"

"…" Hitsugaya was speechless as he thought, 'Who the hell gave us these tickets?'

Aki on the other hand was more than speechless, she couldn't even think because she was blushing so much. Hitsugaya began to tell her, "Don't worry. We just won't."

"For those of you who are thinking that you won't for some reason, be warned," Takahashi continued, "Either any guys here without girls or I will do it in place."

'I wonder why those people asked me to do this song,' Takahashi pondered.

"Shit," the white haired captain murmured under his breath.

Takahashi began to sing:

_ chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin_

_ chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin_

_ moge moge moge_

_ moge moge-moge chichi o moge!_

_ moge-puirin poyon-moge moge-pororon puyon-moge_

_ manmaru-chi-chi-chi sankaku-oppai rocket-boin_

_ yasashiku (moge!) ikinari (moge!)_

_ bimyô ni (moge!) renzoku (moge!)_

_ chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin_

_ chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin_

_ moge moge-moge-more chichi o moge!_

_ ... moge!_

_ moge moge-moge chichi o moge!_

_ moge-poyoyon pain-moge moge-paiin poin-moge_

_ shimashima-chi-chi-chi osaru no oppai bazooka-boin_

_ kyô mo (moge!) ashita mo (moge!)_

_ tonikaki (moge!) mainichi (moge!)_

_ chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin_

_ chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin_

_ moge moge-moge-more chichi o moge!_

_ ... moge!_

_ Takahashi: "hahahahaha mate mate"_

_ woman: "ufufufu tsukamaete goran"_

_ Takahashi: "oh yoshi asore tsukamaeta"_

_ woman: "iyan, soko wa ... ufu boin yo"_

_ (laughter)_

_ chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin_

_ chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin_

_ hey com'on!_

_ chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin_

_ chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin _

_ moge moge-moge-more chichi o moge!_

_ moge moge chichi o moge_

_ ... moge!_

With the last word everyone followed his request except for Hitsugaya and Aki. Takahashi came over and talked to them, "You know, these guys behind me didn't get a chance yet, choose one."

Then out of no where, two hands suddenly came around Aki, grabbing her oppai. "They're mine," Hitsugaya stated roughly as he stared the man down from behind Aki.

**Later on at the Onsen**

"I'm sorry, but kids aren't allowed into the hot springs alone," the receptionist said, "But since you two have tickets to the 'Show and Onsen combo' I cannot turn you away. Oh, I know, you can use the private Onsen. It's set to be a little cooler so kids can enter alone. It was recently constructed because of requests. It's co-ed and only two people are allowed in at most."

"Thank you," Hitsugaya and Aki said in unison.

"There are a few rules though," the lady continues, "actually, just remember that there are no bathing suits or towels allowed in the water and don't be rowdy."

"Eh?" Aki worried because, even if they are allowed to wear towels in between the washroom and hot spring, they'll still have to take it off to get in.

**A little while later in the Onsen**

"Okay, so I'll get in first and cover my eyes while you get in, okay?" Hitsugaya explained, "No peeking."

"Okay," she replied.

Hitsugaya lowered himself into the hot spring announcing that it was safe.

Aki walked out in only a towel joshing, "Hey, close your eyes."

The youngest captain covered his eyes as Aki stepped into the water. Before she was completely submerged Hitsugaya made a slit between two fingers so that he could take a peek at Aki. Because he did so his face became a bright red flush all over almost giving him a nosebleed.

"Safe!" Aki exclaimed so that Hitsu knew it was okay to open his eyes; she hadn't really realized that he never really had his eyes closed. "Is something the matter?" she asked coming closer to Hitsugaya making sure not to go above water level, as she put her hand to his forehead, "Your face is completely red. Are you not good with the heat?"

"I'm fine," he replied sliding back slightly.

"Okay, if you say so," she continued, "By the way, thanks."

"What for?" he questioned.

"Well-"

"I just remembered, I need to go grab something," he cut her off.

"Oh, okay, is it alright if I continue?"

"Sure, just keep your eyes shut for a couple minutes."

"Sure," she replied covering her eyes. Hitsugaya began getting out and she continued, "Thanks for saving me back at the show."

"Why would you thank me, I didn't do anything different from what those other guys were planning?" he replied.

"Well, I didn't want one of those creeps touching me, so thank you for," she answered.

"For what?" he said, his voice was pretty distant, but a second later his voice cam from right behind her, "This?" Hitsugaya asked as he grabbed her chest from behind. "You know, they're much softer without the clothes on…"

"…" Aki had no words at that point, and had uncovered her eyes as soon as he grabbed her.

"They're mine from now on," he teased her and she instantly swats at him but by the time she was about to hit him, he was already back at the other side of the hot spring laughing quietly.

"You jerk," Aki pouted as she began to blush and lowered herself into the water blowing bubbles.

* * *

Well, how'd you like it? Aki and Hitsu are too busy to talk right now… I mean… oh forget it. Don't forget to check up on the comic every so often. The link can be found in the 11th file thing for this story.

Japanese used:

Chichi wo Moge – Groping Breasts

Onsen – hot spring

Minna genki? – said at the beginning of most concerts etc. means something like 'Everyone doing well?'

Oppai – breasts

If you want the song translation, check out the description on (remove spaces):

www . youtube . com / watch ? v lABi4KAUpo4


	13. Letter's Origin

Chappie 12

Five days! Alright, the power of Spring Break is now here! And yet again, I wrote more than I got in reviews, I wrote it to the exact amount, only single spaced… so:

1 – KaRiSa

2 – viettvnt

3 – Nutmeg615

* * *

**Chappie 12**

**Letter's Origin**

…_Wait, does that mean Taichou is a…_

**In the 1****st**** division**

"That was an amazing plan," Unohana stated.

"You did a great job on the onsen idea, Matsumoto. You really earned the right to join in our fun," Soi Fon joked.

"You yourself did fine work with the show. You requested that special song. How did you know about that song anyway? None of us had ever heard it before," Matsumoto replied.

"Well, you see, I really enjoy ani-," she paused, "my subordinate watches anime constantly in the office," she quickly corrected herself.

"We still need to get the second half of the payment to Hiroki. Byakuya, please get that done," Yamamoto asked.

"Sure," Byakuya replied.

Most of the captains had begun to call each other by their first names, but only during the meetings about the snow lover and former ryoka's marriage scheme. It seemed to them that they all should forget about titles when it came down to talking about things as amusing, yet significant, as this. It just helps to feel closer when you need to figure out master mind plots to get a sober boy to fall in love with a peculiar girl.

"That was amazing quality, Mayuri-san," the one and only captain who dared to wear pink complemented.

"Why thank you, Shusui-san. Of course, Nemu and I myself created it meaning it will be perfect," he replied concededly.

"Without that high quality camcorder, we never would have seen Lil' Shiro groping Aki's breasts," an ever so itsy bitsy teeny tiny little bit drunken Ukitake stated.

"Ah, and we never would have heard him say 'They're mine'," the fierce Zaraki added a little playfully.

Everyone began laughing being that it was the first thing any of them had seen Hitsugaya do that was not work related. The marriage may have been made under rules you may consider work, but nobody said he had to protect her from others **that** way.

Everyone continued laughing until Matsumoto suddenly stopped and asked, "Wait, does that mean Taichou is a… a… a **pervert**?!"

…no one thought of it that way before, amazingly, but now everyone had the same thought on his/her mind…

"Now I **have** to wonder… Unfortunately it would be an invasion of privacy if we had stuck any cameras in to find out what happened in the onsen," Unohana said.

"What a pity," Yamamoto sighed.

"Well, at least our request for the private onsen was fulfilled," Matsumoto added, "Everything went perfectly, at least by what we can tell."

"Actually, I figured we'd all wonder about this afterwards so I asked Mayuri to do something," stated a slightly blushing Soi Fon.

"Yes, I placed microphones in there," Mayuri continued in place of Soi Fon, "Cameras may be a violation of privacy, but microphones aren't as bad and don't show anything unnecessary."

"Well then, please play what was recorded. Remember to make it loud enough for all of us to hear," Yamamoto ordered.

"Okay," Mayuri said as he pressed 'play'.

"_**Okay, so I'll get in first and cover my eyes while you get in, okay?"**_It was Hitsugaya's voice they noticed_**"No peeking."**_

"_**Okay,"**_they heard the young girl reply.

They could hear the sound of water moving out of the way as something got in. Then they hear Hitsugaya saying something like 'safe'.

They heard footsteps and then heard Aki,_**"Hey, close your eyes."**_

They began to chuckle and giggle at that.

"_**Safe!" **_**they heard Aki exclaim,**_** "Is something the matter?"**_They heard her askHitsugaya as the water began to make a noise of movement and there was a slight pat, they figured she ran into him or put her hand on his head in someway_**"Your face is completely red. Are you not good with the heat?" **_They all agreed at that point that she had put her hand to his head.

"_**I'm fine,"**_they heard the snow lover reply as there was more water movement.

"_**Okay, if you say so,"**_ they heard her continue, _**"By the way, thanks."**_

"_**What for?" **_the only fully human captain not at the meeting asked.

"_**Well-"**_

"_**I just remembered, I need to go grab something,"**_ they heard him cut her off making them wonder what he had to go get.

"_**Oh, okay, is it alright if I continue?"**_

"_**Sure, just keep your eyes shut for a couple minutes."**_

"_**Sure," **_she replied, as there was water movement she continued again,_**"Thanks for saving me back at the show."**_

"_**Why would you thank me, I didn't do anything different from what those other guys were planning?"**_he replied.

"_**Well, I didn't want one of those creeps touching me, so thank you for,"**_she answered back which made everyone at the meeting understand that she really did care about him.

"_**For what?"**_ they heard him say, his voice was a ways away from the microphones, but a second later his voice came much closer to the microphone_**"This?"**_he asked._**"You know, they're much softer without the clothes on…"**_

They heard a silence for a second as they were all trying to hold back they're laughter. They knew what he had to be doing.

"_**They're mine from now on,"**_ they heard him tease her as there was a slight movement of water and less than a second later the snow lover was laughing quietly.

"_**You jerk,"**_ they heard Aki pout as there was a lowering noise followed by the noise of bubbles being blown.

"That was brilliantly planned out," Yamamoto complimented.

"Now, Matsumoto, please commence with the next stage," Unohana asked.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Okay, so this chapter was originally longer but I decided to cut it off here so that I can write the rest and you all will still have something to read… pretty nice of me, huh? I should be done with the next chapter today unless something happens.

This chapter was pretty much what happened last time but from a different point of view. Also, I'll be putting up the next page in the comic **soon**. The exact date and time is still not known. Please, if you do read the comic, review. If you review on it, you'll get a cookie! (I'm completely serious about that)

I don't think I used any Japanese in this chapter… If I did and you wanna know what it means, then PM me or something. Also, how many people actually listened to Chichi wo Moge after reading the chapter? Well, see ya soon… I guess I'm in the mood to write today Btw, does anyone think I need a beta reader?


	14. The Power of Sake!

Chappie 13

Yay! 2 whole chapters in one day! Remember not to skip over Ch12 if you haven't read it yet! Dedications will be for… um… shit, didn't think that ahead… Why do I always have do be so- oh never mind. I'll dedicate it to Tally and Ryu! Oh yeah, none of you know them… Tally Uchiha and Ryu Uchiha… Any Naruto fans? Yes? No? maybe so? Never mind, no dedications. I'll just do that quote thing:

_Not where I breathe, but where I love, I live;  
Not where I love, but where I am, I die. _

_ROBERT SOUTHWELL_

* * *

**Chappie 13**

**The Power of Sake!**

…_Hey! What's up, Kuro-chan?..._

**After Matsumoto left, back at the 10****th**** division**

"I'm back, Taichou," Matsumoto stated happily as she walked into the office.

"Shh! Aki's sleeping," he hushed her. Recently Aki started sleeping on the office couch so it would be easier for Hitsugaya to watch her. He was finally getting back to work and she knew it was important and didn't want to be a bother.

"Sorry, I'll go make some soup for us all," the busty vice-captain whispered.

'Matsumoto really is dependable at times,' Hitsugaya was thinking.

'_I wouldn't be too sure of that,' _a voice came.

'Why do you say that, Hyorinmaru?'

'_She's being a little __**too**__ dependable. Besides, you can't be sure what she's adding to that soup right now,' the sword replied._

"Hey, what's up, Kuro-chan?" Hitsugaya suddenly heard Aki say in her sleep.

"Eh?" Hitsugaya wondered, 'Who's 'Kuro-chan'?'

'_I don't know, kid. You know it is an arranged marriage. She might have had someone she loved in the real world,' Hyorinmaru said._

Hitsugaya started to feel unsure about everything.

"Kuro-chan! You're not allowed in while I'm changing!" he heard Aki partially yell, "So why would you think you'd be allowed into the onsen?"

Aki suddenly sat up looking around, "Oh, hey, Tōshirō. What's up?"

"Aki, who is 'Kuro-chan'?" he asked.

"'Kuro-chan'? Oh! That's my nickname for my zanpakutō," she answered, "Why?"

"Well you were saying something in your sleep about him not being allowed into your room when you change."

"Well, you know how most zanpakutōs are almost exactly like their wielder? Well, Kurayami isn't. He's a real pervert and isn't the best with manners," Aki explained.

"I've never really heard of a zanpakutō and its wielder being **that** different," Hitsu said.

"Yep, Kuro-chan is- Ah! I hadn't realized it before, but I have a Kuro-chan **and **a Shiro-chan!" Aki joshed.

"Meals are done!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she placed a bowl on Hitsugaya's desk in front of him and gave the tray with a steaming bowl on it to Aki. "I added a special ingredient; you'll have to tell me how it tastes."

"Thanks, Matsumoto," both Hitsugaya and Aki said.

"Well, I have to go out now, see ya," she said leaving.

"Ah," Hitsugaya responded nonchalantly.

**Not to long after**

They hadn't finished eating all of their soup when they became slightly disoriented. Aki laid back on the couch like she had been before and Hitsu stood up from his desk only to slightly stumble over to the couch where he kneeled above Aki, his face hovering a mere two inches (4-5 centimeters) away from the young girl's face.

Then he suddenly begins to kiss her fervently. She kissed back and it seemed to become an all out war. The heated battle was drawing them in more and more.

Aki began to slip her hand into Hitsugaya's shirt as she felt her fiancé's strong body. She noticed how much he really must work out. The youngest captain went into his challenger's shirt knocking her sleeve from her shoulder while still covering her torso.

He begins to nibble on her neck where the sleeve fell from eventually leaving a hickey. They begin to kiss again as she strokes her hand through his hair.

"Ara, ara? What's this? Perhaps you should go into you room," Matsumoto said as she opened the door to the office.

Hitsugaya and Akiyo stop as the snow lover quickly pulls the young girl's sleeve back up. They both sat blushing slightly as they looked over at each other with small smiles sneaking onto their faces.

**At the 1****st**** division**

"Yet again, a great camera angle and everything," Shusui said.

"It's a shame we had to stop them," Ukitake joked.

"Ah, but we can't have it go too far before they even make the announcement public," Unohana pointed out.

"Just how much sake did Matsumoto add to their meal? She did remember that neither of them ever drinks, right?" Soi Fon asked.

"I'm not exactly sure if she herself knows how much she put in," Yamamoto said.

**The next day**

'I guess Tōshirō went out for routine inspections today,' Aki thought to herself, 'I really want to be useful. Maybe I can…'

Unohana had ordered Aki to try not to overwork herself for the next few weeks but she didn't want to be useless. She went to the office and sat at Hitsugaya's desk. She hadn't been doing absolutely nothing during the time she was there; she had been paying attention to everything going on and even had Kurayami talk to other zanpakutōs so that she can stay up to date.

Even though Kurayami talked to plenty of zanpakutōs, he never told Aki about what the captains have been doing, and Hyorinmaru did the same with Hitsugaya. They two swords had made a deal with the others. They wouldn't tell them currently as long as their owners were given new ways of storing them. Hyorinmaru was tired of hanging on the sash off the wall and Kurayami was far past unhappy at having to sleep in a dresser.

Anyway, Aki wrote a note and placed it on Hitsugaya's desk. Then she grabbed a packet of paper from the top of the stack and began to look it over. She was so up to date with the whole division that it wasn't hard for her to understand at all. If all she had done was sleep and eat over the past few weeks, she would have been at a loss.

**A couple hours later**

Hitsugaya finally came back from routine inspection. He started to walk towards his desk and noticed that the wall of paper had completely vanished. He noticed Aki and the note. After reading it over, the summer hating boy realized that the strange white haired girl had finished it all. He leaned over to her and whispered into her ear, "Thanks." He gave her a small peck on the forehead and read over the paperwork finding it to be perfect.

He lifted the girl up as though he was carrying his bride and brought her into their room. He laid her into the bed that was designated to her. He removed her glasses and headed towards the exit. The snow lover quietly closed the door behind him and left the building.

Hitsugaya was beginning the planning about what he would do for the proposal. He wasn't walking to anyplace in particular.

'What about **that** place? No, it has to be public,' the white haired boy thought to himself, 'I wonder… That would be a perfect day, but they're very rare. Maybe I can get some help from Ukitake. That ahs to be a great plan. I'll simply refine it during the next week.'

Hitsugaya was walking back to his division at this point. Suddenly there were alarms going off and smoke rising up into the sky. He shunpoed hurriedly to his office. It was on fire!

"Did someone get Aki out?" Hitsugaya asked one of the squad members trying to put out the fire.

"Who? Know one's gone in there being that it's too dangerous," he responded

"Damn it!" the snow lover cursed as he ran into the fire leaving his haori behind. The only thing it would do for him is help him catch on fire. "Aki! Where are you?"

The white haired boy searched they office first then went straight to the bedroom. He found her on the bed and picked her up.

She was out of breath but said, "Kurayami, kuru," before passing out. Kurayami suddenly landed on top of her as Hitsugaya was running out of the room. He left the building and placed Aki on the ground.

Hitsugaya placed his ear to her chest and felt her pulse, "She has a pulse but isn't breathing," he said to no one in particular. Luckily, all of the captains had been taught CPR by Unohana.

He started to perform basic CPR as he sent one of the faster squad members to get someone from the 4th squad. 'I can't loose you, Aki,' he thought.

**Not all that long after the 4****th**** squad member came and began treatment**

"There we go," Hanatarō said as he got up, "She should be fine now."

"Thanks," Hitsugaya said to the sickly pale boy as he was leaving.

"Tōshirō?" Aki muttered.

"Yea?" he replied kneeling next to her.

"Thank you," Aki said graciously, "You saved my life again."

"Of course, baka," he said jokingly with tears nearing, causing Aki to giggle slightly. "Aki, don't you ever scare me like that again. I don't know what I'd do if you were to die."

* * *

There we go! Be happy about my generosity here. Well, review and junk!

Japanese used:

…was there any?

Fine, I'll translate the names:

Kuro-chan – Blacky

Shiro-chan – Whitey

Kurayami – Darkness

If I've forgotten anything, let me know. Btw, I'm just assuming you all know what baka, taichou, and sake mean being that I've either used them a lot or else they are very common.


	15. A treeMatsumoto beats 8 of the captains

Chappie 14

It's been like 24 days! Yet again, I wrote more than I got in reviews, I wrote it to the exact amount, only single spaced… so:

1 – Nilikeye

2 – Yorukirin

3 – Moonlight-Arashi

4 – Okibimaru

_S__elf-reverence, self-knowledge, self-control—these three alone lead to sovereign power. _

_ALFRED, LORD TENNYSON_

* * *

**Chappie 14**

**A Tree + Matsumoto Beats 8 of the Captains!?**

…_Matsumoto!..._

**Not all too long later**

"First of all, I would like to go through the new housing arrangements as specified in the paperwork. It has all been done to the request, but it is procedure to go through with you," the young shinigami said to the group of three powerful, but temporarily homeless, shinigami.

Hitsugaya just stood there waiting until he can get to the new office to catch up on the work that had been burned in the fire; he knew Matsumoto wouldn't do it after all. Matsumoto had a 'Curious George' look on her face as she looked around at her surroundings. Aki was, well, she was just looking off aimlessly into space, definitely pondering something important. Her glasses hadn't been cleaned all the way and so they were covered with a little bit of soot. No one had ever seen her with her glasses off while she's awake except for Tōshirō; still no one questioned it for some reason.

"This building will serve as your temporary division office until the original is rebuilt, refurnished, and pretty much just refurbished," the young man continued his explanations, "It has room to fit up to three people comfortably, meaning you could squeeze extra people, but it would be a little crowded. There is an office for your work, a small kitchen, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms."

"Wait, did you just say **two** bedrooms?" Hitsugaya questioned, "How are they arranged?"

"According to the specifications, there is one room with a twin sized futon and the other room has a king sized bed."

"Taichou, I call the twin sized futon," Matsumoto whispered into his ear, "You share with Akiko-chan."

"What?!"

"Well, my breasts always cause strain on my back so I need a futon. A western bed just won't do," she replied.

"Fine," he replied reluctantly, "but you have to do all the paperwork that was burned."

Matsumoto groaned, but it was definitely an agreement. The Captains would **so** owe her she thought. She both filled out the paperwork for the housing arrangements and now she has to do the burned paperwork too.

"One of the bathrooms is connected to the hallway, and the other goes to the master bedroom," the young man concluded and left after saying his 'good day's and 'good bye's.

**That night**

Hitsugaya and Aki changed into their nightwear. _(No they didn't watch each other change, you perverts)_ There was an amazingly decorated shoji screen behind which Aki changed apparel. Although he couldn't see through it, there was still a vague outline of a shadow that Hitsugaya watched for a moment then came back to reality.

Hitsugaya simply wore his boxers and lied down in the bed. Once Aki had finished changing, she came out from behind the shoji screen in a robe that cut off slightly above the knees. The sleeves covered her hands and from what Hitsugaya could tell, that was all she was wearing other than her pantsu. It may seem to some that their outfits aren't the best choices but all their clothes were burned in the fire, Aki just happened to find the robe in the room.

She climbed into the other side of the bed then suddenly the two love-birds rolled right into each other. The king sized western bed had apparently been slept in once or twice before only in the center meaning everything automatically rolls to the middle. They were too tired to worry about it so they decided they would simply sleep as is.

Aki decided to thank Hitsugaya in her own way. She put one of her legs on top of his and then whispered in his ear, "You know, Tōshirō? Where I come from, there are rules to be followed after someone saves your life. For girls, if another girl saves you, you become her friend. On the other hand, if a man saves you, you," she said as she kneeled above him, "kill him."

A pause, "Just kidding, Tōshirō. You become his slave and do whatever he asks," she said still above him. "You know," she began as she laid back down, this time, her head on top of his chest, "it may not be so bad having you as my master."

Tōshirō decided to try to take advantage of the 'rules' and replied with a smirk, "If I'm your master, then I want you to kiss me."

Aki moved her leg to the other side of Hitsu and stooped down above him so that she was above his tender lips. You could feel the anxiety in the air given off by at least one of the two. She leaned in closer and nearly pressed her lips to his, only to suddenly move her position slightly as she kissed his forehead.

"You never said on the lips," she said with a grin, "Anyway, **that** type of thing doesn't count."

As she began to lie back down, there was a slight tearing noise. Akiko had a slight idea what may have happened and was a little shocked.

"Um, I think I ripped your robe," the young lover-boy said as his fiancé tried closing it and was surprised to find that it had a huge tear, not only that but it just happened to be in the chest area.

"Okay… It's too hot for it anyway," she said blushing and tossing it aside, pulling the covers up a bit higher. There was no need to be embarrassed in front of her fiancé anymore; after all, he saw the rip long before she completely comprehended what had happened.

They both lied back down and Hitsugaya unexpectedly embraced the blushing girl from behind around the chest that supposedly belonged to him.

"Is it alright if we just stay like this?" he whispered into her ear.

"Sure," she replied, too tired to reply in any other way.

**The Next Day**

Aki stood beneath the beautiful and rare to see white blossom sakura tree. She had received a letter from her one and only sweetheart Tōshirō. Unannounced to her, Hitsugaya had also supposedly received one from her.

Aki sat against the tree to get out of the sun. Very few people knew that this tree had its own unique attribute besides the white petals. She felt a prick and realized that the tree had thorns, you can't even see them they're so well hidden.

Her arms almost immediately fell to her sides with the palms facing up and her legs fell in on each other so that the knees were hitting and her feet were facing opposite directions. She was extremely tired, but knew it best not to fall asleep, at least not while she's out there alone. As soon as someone she trusts comes along, she'll have to leave herself in their care she thought.

Not all that long later, the boy trying to find his not-so-secret admirer came along. His haori had been cleaned and they all had new clothes so they looked well groomed. As soon as he saw Aki he asked, "Aki what's wrong?" as he almost fell to the ground and lifted her up slightly.

"Tōshirō, be careful, there are thorns with some sort of paralysis toxin on them," she warned just as he felt a pinch on his hand.

"Too late, I think," he said, pulling his hand from behind her and falling over into his fiancé's lap. "Sorry," he apologized being that it must have been awkward, his left hand was underneath his head almost looking as though he was holding her thigh and his right arm was somewhat to his side. He probably would have been able to fake getting pricked, but he didn't in this case.

"It's okay," she replied in a tired voice. "Now that you're here, I can fall asleep."

**Some time later**

A happy cheery blonde was walking by with a brunette beside her and turned to say, "Why aren't we a cute little couple?"

Aki woke up after hearing someone's voice and looked up to see who it was.

"Um, why is Shiro-chan lying on the lap of, um…" the brunette with a bun began to ask.

"My name's Akiyo, Fuyuki Akiyo. Call me Akiko. Matsumoto! Do you think you can help us? You see this tree has thorns that cause you to be unable to move your muscles and Tōshirō got pricked while trying to help me after I was pricked while sitting down. And um, may I ask who you are?" she said to the young brunette shinigami.

"Oh, watashi wa Hinamori Momo desu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu," the girl with a bun said meekly.

"Okay," Matsumoto said in reply as she walked over.

She pulled Aki up and had Hinamori support her. Then she moved her captain up against the tree and propped him up. Then she had Hinamori hand her Aki and she then posed her with Hitsugaya.

By the time Matsumoto was finished with her posing, it was a picture perfect scene. The snow lover's back was leaning up against the sakura tree with his legs propped up one on each side of the dusk controller, his arms wrapped around her neck and head resting on her shoulder. The young girl with glasses had her legs bent and her head was gently lying off to the side. Matsumoto had created a wonderful "cute couple" scene under a beautiful rarity.

"Matsumoto! Tōshirō is probably going to kill you later if you do this!" Aki threatened.

Matsumoto just shrugged as the young girl fell back asleep leaving herself in a vulnerable position. And the 10th squad vice-captain began to take pictures of the couple in every angle she could think of.

"Come on Hinamori-chan, our work here is done," Matsumoto said getting up.

"Um, Matsumoto-san, what exactly is going on? She was even calling him 'Tōshirō'."

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

If you would like to understand the Japanese I used (I think it was only 2 things) one is:

Pantsu-panties/underwear

Watashi wa Hinamori Momo desu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu-these people explain it better than I can: h t t p : / / w w w 3 . o c n . n e . j p / r o m i s d g / b j / u e . h t m l

I finally gave an actual hint to what Aki's zanpakutō has as its ability. Can you guess? The name should help, actually. Don't forget to check up on the manga every so often. It's past the time I usually go to sleep. Bai bai!


	16. Masterminds and Possible Betrayal!

Chappie 13

It's been, what? WAIT, 24 days again!? What's with the exact 24 days thing now?

Dedications (this is single spaced… again):

1 – Okibimaru

2 – viettvnt

3 – Nutmeg615

* * *

**Chappie 15**

**Masterminds and Possible Betrayal!? **_(P1)_

…_I, well… I, um…_

"For this reason, I order the capture and execution of Fuyuki Akiyo, betrayer of Seireitei," a deep old voice instructed.

Some of the captains had a feeling of hurt that they wouldn't show because the cute little girl they had been watching get along with the youngest captain had become a traitor.

**Flashback**

**There was a large building floating through the sky. Within it were some of the remnants of the Sokyoku. Head Captain Yamamoto had ordered it to be taken to a safe place for keeping until he decided whether they should try to remake it or not.**

**The tenth squad was watching the trail of souls march as they protected the precious object. Akiko had been ordered to join them on this mission being that she was now fully recovered. She had been given a shinigami uniform to wear on the mission. Usually she would where a yukata that was black with long sleeves and red accents.**

**Hitsugaya had just about completely thought out every single detail of the proposal. He was nervous still, but he also couldn't wait. He still had to request certain things of people beforehand, though.**

**A tall, busty blonde appeared next to the young boy wearing a haori. A small white haired girl appeared not long after. They both reported that the squadrons they were sent to check had not seen any problems.**

**Then out of nowhere there was an explosion behind them. They turned around quickly to see the structure that was holding the Sokyoku shards was in flames.**

**All of the shinigami shunpoed to the blaze to defend what was left. Almost immediately Akiko was attacked from behind. Whoever it was hid their presence magnificently because a second later no one could find him. Hitsu rushed over to Aki to find a crater with her in the center.  
**

'**How strong can this guy be?' he thought to himself as he was about to go tend to the injured girl.**

**He was stopped in his tracks as he blocked his assailant's attack.**

"**You're pretty good, huh?" a hooded being said to him. His voice was strange and disturbing.**

**There was a sound of metal against metal as Hitsu looked behind him. Aki had gotten back into the fight. There had been two foes. One of which Hitsu was holding off, the other Aki just barely protected her fiancé from.**

**She didn't seem to have any wounds, which made no sense at all. She had just been thrown a few hundred feet down; she had been lying in a crater. **

"**Shit. Seven rapid hits," she mumbled to herself.**

"**Are, are? What's this? Your right hand seems to be giving out. Girlie, why don't you use your left hand…? and you're not kicking, even though there's an opening," her opponent spoke in a menacing voice, "If I remember correctly, my sword should have pierced both your right and left lungs, your heart, your stomach, your head, oh, and your spine should be snapped in two places."**

**She swung her arm with her tessen in hand throwing her foe backwards just enough. Unlike most shinigami, her zanpakutō didn't take to form of a sword when sealed. Very few had weapons like hers. **_(Nanao and Unohana also don't have swords when they seal their zanpakutōs.)_

**She brought the fan in front of herself as she whispered to the snow-lover, "Send your opponent over here. I need to get a good look," then yelled out, "Kage o mage nasai, Kurayami! Jijitsu!"**

**The tessen disappeared and became a black mist. Her glasses fell off her face and her eyes were revealed. The mist then went into her right eye, filling the iris to the brim with black. Hitsu had noticed but never asked why her right eye is white where the iris should be when she wasn't wearing her glasses, now the answer was right there.**

**Hitsugaya had thrown his opponent over to the other side where Aki looked them both in the eye. Normally, nothing would have happened, but the two villains suddenly began to fight one another. They believed they were their enemies.**

**Aki began to loose her balance and began to fall but Hitsugaya caught her.**

"**What just happened?" he said aloud.**

"**Kurayami controls shadows. There are eight techniques. 1 Hakai Seichou Konbo, 2 Yumiya, 3 Kunai, 4 Katana, 5 Tate, 6 Jijitsu, 7 Koe, 8 Tsubasa,"she replied. "I can only be hit seven times by attacks."**

"**Huh? But why?"**

"**If I am hit eight times, Kurayami will take control," she stated.**

'**I've never heard of a zanpakutō that can take control,' Hitsu thought to himself.**

**Then out of no where Aki's eyes opened wide, they were back to being one normal eye and one almost completely white. She was holding Kurayami in her hand again. "Tate!"**

**She held her hands behind Hitsugaya as they began to go down quickly. There was a stream of energy barely being blocked by Aki's palms. Another foe had entered the battle.**

"**Yosh! Tōshirō, would you let me borrow your shadow?" she asked as the energy dispersed.**

"**What?"**

"**I need a spirit filled shadow in order to use this next technique since I've already used jijitsu beforehand," she replied, "I'll return it after the fight," she said with a slight smile.**

"**You seem too injured to fight," her fiancé said worriedly.**

"**Kuro-chan loves to fight, he wants to no matter what."**

"**Okay."**

"**Thank you," she said giving him a peck on the cheek. His shadow rose up and looked as though it was going to attack her. Instead it was almost completely swallowed by her back.**

"**Tate ate enough of his ability right, Kuro-chan?"**

"**I believe so," a voice responded out of no where. Even Hitsugaya was able to hear.**

"**Alright then. Um Ihre Versprechung wird jetzt ersucht. Ich gebe Ihre Bindung frei!"**

**A black mist came from her outstretched hands and began to spin around a single spot. It became smaller and fluctuated until finally dispersing, leaving behind that which no shinigami ever would have imagined.**

**FLASHBACK WILL CONTINUE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

This would have continued if I had more reviews… Let's see if anyone can guess what'll happen next. Whoever gets it right will be given a cookie! (multiple guesses ARE allowed, but list them in an order or I'll think they're one big guess.) btw, how many of you think I need a beta?

Japanese used:

Sokyoku – the blade that was shattered… it was almost used to execute Rukia…

Yukata – pretty much a kimono except made of cotton or something like that

Tessen – war fan

Kage o mage nasai – Bend the shadows

Hakai Seichou Konbo – _lit._ Destruction Growth Combo

Yumiya – Bow and Arrow

Kunai – Throwing knife thingies

Katana – Japanese sword

Tate – Shield

Jijitsu – Truth

Koe – Voice

Tsubasa – Wing

German used:

Um Ihre Versprechung wird jetzt ersucht. Ich gebe Ihre Bindung frei! - Your promise is now called upon. I release your bind!


	17. Masterminds and Possible Betrayel! P2

What, like five days? Cool… okay, everyone thank Nutmeg615 for motivating me more and more by PM-ing to my reply to her review! I have two requirements in order for me to post Chapter 17… soon… those are:

1 – I must have at least three reviews on this chapter

2 – People must read and review at least one of Nutmeg's stories.

* * *

_Dedications (single-space):_

1 – xianghua 4 kilik 4ever

2 – Okibimaru

3 & 4 – Nutmeg615

* * *

**Chappie 16**

**Masterminds and Possible Betrayal!? **_(P2)_

…_I, well… I, um…_

**Flashback continued:**

"**A… a soul!" a shinigami managed to stutter out.**

"**You're wrong, that thing isn't a soul," someone corrected, "Look closely, there's no chain, nor is there a hole."**

"**But if it already crossed over then-" the shinigami tried to come up with an answer.**

"**Fool. I haven't heard of a soul that would come because of a shinigami's call, have you?" another shinigami rebuked him.**

"**That's right. Besides, remember that she is from the ryoka group, the others had strange powers, so why wouldn't she?" a young girl with a strange hairstyle agreed.**

**Now in place of the black mist was a tall man. He had short, styled hair that was blonde; it looked almost as though he had a wing, not just hair. His eyes were pale blue like the sky he was standing under. His outfit consisted of a strange coat with a muffler and jeans. He looked as though he himself was a ryoka.**

"**Wha- what the hell?" the enemy before Aki and the form now before her said.**

"**Kurayami!"**

"**Right," the blonde man replied to the young white haired girl.**

**He disappeared for a moment and reappeared before the enemy, this time with the outline of wings coming from his back. He was holding the outline of a sword which he started to swing at the enemy. The foe of the shinigami tried to block but the katana outline went right through him.**

"**heh… HA! You missed!" the enemy yelled.**

"**Oh, did I?" the man with the outline of wings replied. The katana outline was now a transparent katana, it was gaining matter.**

"**What the-"**

"**heh," the two began to fight more quickly and neither could be seen by anyone.**

"**Okay, what the hell just happened," a surprised vice-captain said to no one.**

"…" **there was no reply from her captain for he had no explanation.**

"**What was that thing?" Matsumoto asked another question this time directed to the two white haired 'children'.**

"**Kurayami… He can use the shadows to give himself form," the fatigued girl answered. "He's different than all the other zanpakutōs… He has a mind of his own and the ability to do what he wants. The only reason he didn't just become that form on his own is because I had to put a temporary seal on him for a while."**

"**How is this even possible?" a confused boy asked.**

"**I'm not completely sure. But he can't loose a battle; he has no internal organs. He is my zanpakutō's spirit; he can't make himself completely like the rest of us. He modifies his shadow to become just what you see."**

"**But, where'd he come up with that form? Did he think that up on the spot? It looks complex," Matsumoto said.**

"**No, he usually uses that form. According to Urahara, that's what my father used to look like. I don't understand how Kuro-chan knows what he looks like. There are no pictures of him and he died before I was born. He better not go too far away."**

"**Why?"**

"**Too far and he is punished. It's not my choice, it's simply a-"**

**Before Aki could finish Kurayami came next to her and said, "It's time to go."**

**He picked her up and disappeared shortly after all of the attackers.**

**End Flashback**

"No!" a voice rang through the silent room, "I don't believe she would betray us!"

"All clues lead to Fuyuki Akiyo being a traitor," Komamura said.

"Fuck the clues. That's not like her," he continued.

"10th squad Captain, Hitsugaya Tōshirō! I would expect an outburst from certain captains, but not you. What makes you so sure we can trust her? She always wears a yukata so none of us would even know if she had a hole," Yamamoto rebuked the young captain.

"Well, that's because, you see… I, well… I, um," Hitsugaya began to blush.

"Well?" the old man waited.

How could he be expected to say that he saw her naked in front of all of the captains and vice-captains? Not only that, but he only saw because he peeked in the bath, and the other time it was because he was sharing a room with her.

"First of all, was the only reason you set up this arranged marriage to watch her and make sure she isn't on the same side as the three former captains?" Hitsugaya changed the subject.

There were some murmurs and shocked voices in the room, obviously from the vice-captains and Komamura.

"If you must know, somewhat, yes," he replied.

"So you got me involved just because you didn't want a betrayer on the ryoka side as well?" the white haired boy asked in disgust.

"If you were in my position th-"

"Shut the hell up. I wouldn't understand. No, I can't. You put me into an arranged marriage just so that you could watch someone. There are other ways. Now you want to execute her. Well I won't let you!" he reprimanded Yamamoto.

"But why would you betray the law, Hitsugaya-Taichou?" Byakuya asked.

"Because during that time I fell in love with her!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Everyone was shocked at what he just said, being that some of them didn't know and the ones who did never expected him to yell it out like that.

The next moment there was a loud noise coming from outside the meeting room. They all ran out to see the enemies had come back. No, wait, this time there was only one left. He was standing outside waiting in the air. Everyone wondered what the noise had been. Hitsugaya was the first to notice.

"Aki!" he yelled.

She had been thrown by the enemy. Kurayami was able to catch her and keep the damage to a minimum, luckily.

"Hey, kid," he started saying to Hitsugaya as he handed him Aki. Then he went back to the fight.

The enemy was able to give him a fair match then threw him down. He was smart enough to realize that he should go for the girl to get rid of Kurayami. He started going towards her then got a sudden urge to go after some one else who was there.

He bolted quickly and was about to slice Hinamori, being that she seemed the most defenseless, which she was. She wasn't ready for the attack and would have been chopped up into a thousand pieces but she wasn't. The moment before she was about to be hit, Aki managed to get over to her and push her out of the way.

The enemy sword sliced right next to the girl's neck, tearing the bandage she always wore from her throat. She held her throat as well as she could.

Kurayami came back and defended her from the next attack and sent him flying where they continued to fight.

"Tōshirō, help," she whispered. "I need something to use as a bandage."

As he was about to get the bandage to her so that she could fasten it around her neck, there was a small thud. Hitsugaya looked down to the ground he was kneeling on and saw Aki's head… attached to nothing.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yayz! Another chapter done! Wait, not yayz about Aki, but… yeah… Will the next time be the final chapter? You will soon find out! Stay tuned.

In case any of you are thinking, 'it can't be the last chapter. It must have been a replacement…' no, it was really her…

You all finally got to meet Kuro-chan outside of his tessen form.

Okay. Japanese:

I don't think I used any Japanese, or at least nothing new…


	18. IS THIS REALLY THE END?

Chapter 17

Okay, so I updated before you all filled both requirements… I still need that done… Whoever fills that second requirement will get a cookie(or sumthin')! It's been nine days!

**Dedications **_(double spaced)_**:**

viettvnt – 1 & 6

KaRisa-Hime – 2 & 7

Okibimaru – 3 & 8

IamTehKatz. – 4 & um… lemme see… how'bout a picture? Okay, it'll be on my profile page…

Nutmeg615 – 5 & Same for you! I'll try to get those to you all a.s.a.p.!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**IS THIS REALLY THE END!?**

… _Come back…_

Lifeless. Unmoving. Inert. In the young white haired adolescent's lap lay the body and head of his fiancé. No one that hasn't felt the pain of such a loss could understand. His fists were clenching the fabric of his hakama.

Clouds began to roll in even though it had been perfectly clear before. The rain began to pour all around the boy who forgot about the world.

The enemy had been defeated and there was no more threat. But he did not care; his one and only joy had been decapitated before his own eyes. He couldn't save her. He couldn't help her. She had pleaded to him. He hadn't answered fast enough.

Hundreds of drops of water poured from the sky as if crying over the loss of a companion who was thought of as a traitor while saving everyone from imminent pain and suffering.

Instead of many, only one was now in agony. His tears went unnoticed as they fell along side the rain. The small, salty droplets were only noticed by himself as a rare few dripped into his mouth, leaving a taste that let him know all the more that this was real.

No dream lets you taste the tears on your face, nor do they let you smell the blood about you, nor the feel of the body still on you. They only let you see and hear so that you may be tortured, yet not completely overtaken by the feeling of death.

He felt it now. He was being choked. He knew nothing had harmed him, he had no right to die, and to leave all Aki did for not. But he still felt it; his airways tightening, being strangled by an unseen force, a near death state; then being let go as he saw the final gates. He wanted to go, but he knew he should not.

He had died once, this had never happened. Instead he was brought over by a shinigami. But this time, he felt near death while already being dead. Those gates lead not to the 'other side', but to a place where souls go and are sent to be born in the real world again.

It all made him think of what happened to Aki. He couldn't bare that; he would not let himself be put into a vulnerable situation. But it was too late. He was long past vulnerable.

His sadness and anguish turned to indiscriminant rage. He whipped his head to the side staring deadly at the Captain Commander of the Thirteen Court Guards.

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A TRAITOR?!" Hitsugaya screamed at the old man referring to his fiancé's body.

The old man saw all the pain in the young boy's eyes. It could not be helped, the boy was in love. Hitsugaya even had admitted it. He felt horrible now. He began to step forward and had a single foot in the rain when he was grabbed from behind by Ukitake and Shunsui.

As Yamamoto turned his head Ukitake stated, "Stop. Look at that poor boy. He has lost his rational. If you go too close, I don't think a single one of us knows what will happen."

As he finished and the bearded bald man stepped back, someone else suddenly ran forward.

"Why did this have to happen?" a young black haired girl asked no one as she fell to her knees before the body of the young girl. "Why did you have to save me?" she was on the verge of tears at that point.

Slowly, the two best medical shinigamis stepped forward. Isane stood with sad eyes, looking at the girl; then she looked away slightly. Unohana gave a single look at the girl and could tell how serious this was.

The blood on the ground wasn't acting as fake blood would in rain. This wasn't a trick. It had all happened. But there was one thing that made her wonder. There wasn't enough blood. It was barely there, but some people bleed less, so she thought nothing major of it. Also, fate may have been merciful and ended her life quickly so that less blood flowed.

The boy had looked back at Aki's body when Hinamori had run over. He couldn't believe it. His mind was blank. His eyes: lifeless.

Unohana and Isane walked back to the others knowing that they would be sick of staring at her body soon. They would have her join them in the hospital, for the last time.

Matsumoto went up next. She took on the role as comforter of her captain. He was not responsive. She could barely believe that her usually strict captain would become like this. She felt tears ready, but held them back because she knew she needed to be strong for her captain.

* * *

"Hey, Ken-chan! Isn't that the girl who gave us cake?" an oblivious Yachiru asked 'Ken-chan'.

"Ah," was the only response she was given. Zaraki may not have been the most compassionate, but he saw what was happening. He wasn't completely heartless.

"What's happened?" she continued, "Was she beaten in a battle?"

"Ah"

"Hmm… well then… Who'll tell her fam'ly?"

"A- Wait, who is in her family?"

"Hm?" the old man entered their conversation, "We actually don't know her family. I guess we'll inform the ryoka."

* * *

Hitsugaya's dead eyes suddenly opened wide. Why hadn't he noticed this before? How the hell had it happened?

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"Eh?" both Matsumoto and Hinamori were surprised he was now responding.

"Kurayami"

"Kura-whattie?" Matsumoto asked confused.

"Aki's zanpakutō. It's still… still released."

"What? That's impossible. See? It's a sword."

"Her zanpakutō's sealed form is a fan."

"Eh? Really?" Matsumoto asked, "Why do you think that this is happening?"

He didn't respond, and both Matsumoto and Hinamori felt it best to go back with the rest of the captains and vice-captains.

He brought his lips closer to Aki's ear and whispered, "Zurückgekommen zu mir, kostbares Aki." He had no clue why he had said that, but he knew what it meant, even without knowing why. 'Come back to me, precious Aki.'

Out of nowhere, Aki's hand twitched. The white haired boy's eyes opened wide. She really was alive. Her eyes opened slightly. He found it bloodcurdling, yet invigorating to know she was alive.

Her arms moved till she had pushed herself up into a kneeling position. No one could see anything from where the captains were standing, so Hitsugaya was the only one who knew.

He lifted her head slightly so that she would have an easier time… well; putting her head back on straight… literally. She gave a small thank you.

As she situated her neck in the right way, Hitsugaya wrapped a bandage around her neck. She was surprised that he wasn't scared or anything, and that he knew she needed the bandage still.

After it was secured, Aki put her hands onto his legs and leaned forward, quickly giving him a tender kiss.

"I knew you'd figure it out," she said with a smile meant only for his eyes.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he replied cupping his hands on her cheeks as he kissed her lovingly. The wet couple sat there a minute, or at least it only felt like a minute to them.

* * *

"He'll get sick if he stays out there in the rain," Isane said worriedly. "Maybe someone should try to convince him to come in.

"Why don't we all go? Then if need be we can drag him in," Zaraki said.

"Although I don't like your wording, that's probably best," Unohana said.

They walked up and were amazed at the sight before them. Hitsugaya was kissing Aki… To them she was still a corpse and they thought he had gone nuts.

"Taichou! What's wrong with you?" Matsumoto yelled.

The two white haired adolescents stopped quickly and both looked up.

"Taichou, why were yo-" she quickly stopped when she noticed Aki looking up at everyone.

Everyone was silent and shocked that Aki was still alive.

"Kurotsuchi, don't even think about it," Hitsugaya commanded the research department head as he saw the look in his eyes, disappointing the crazy man.

"Akiko, how are you alive?" Unohana asked.

"Well, that's kind of a long story," the young girl said rubbing the back of her head with a 'smile' that gave off the message, 'save me'.

* * *

Yahoo! Ain't all ya'll happy? It ain't the last chappie! More to come next chapter! She's alive!! It took me till halfway into the third page (single spaced) to let you all know she's not gonna die that easily.

Japanese:

None?

German:

Translated in story

Please remember that I simply use translators. If something is wrong, please, I would appreciate someone telling me!! If you're all wondering about all the languages, this answer should suffice:

I'm insane and every 'secret' group or whatev' needs its own language… Everyone speaks English, most speak some Japanese, the Arrancar have Spanish, the crazy captains got Latin, and Aki and Kuro-chan speak the German… If you notice the description of Kurayami is that of an Arian, the 'perfect' race in Hitler's eyes… If you know your history, Hitler **was** the dictator of Germany… kapeesh?


	19. The Simple Girl Buys What She’s Told to

Wow… It's been too long… Sorry about never updating, but I was in a lot of honors classes this past year, hopefully my writing has improved (though I wrote the first half of this quite a while ago, so no promises) and I had oral surgery so I was never really up to writing… Also, sorry for a bunch of time-lapses and scene changes, I've had writer's block for a while now, sorry…

**Chapter 18 **

"**The Simple Girl Buys What She's Told to Buy"**

The next day the clouds cried tears of joy. All of the rooms echoed as each drop hit the roof.

Mindlessly, Hitsugaya woke up and walked off into the bathroom not noticing a single thing around him.

"Why didn't you try to say 'hi' just now? You came to see him, right?" Matsumoto asked the girl with a bun.

"Ever since he was young, Shiro-chan has always been a zombie in the morning." Hinamori chuckled.

"Good point."

"Where's Akiko?" Hinamori asked with a tilt of her head.

"Hm? Oh she's-"

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Akiyo continued to just stand there, letting the cool water soak her to the core and run down her back. She remembered clearly what she had told everyone, **-Flashback-** **"Well, you see… A while ago there was this, um, accident. Long story short, some of my limbs fall off…" her voice lowered then quickly continued, "But they can be reattached! Please don't ask… It involves some really bad memories." ****–End Flashback-**

"N~ngh!" Aki whined at reminiscing on her previous comment, "Now what do they think of me?"

She formed her hands into the shape of a cup gathering some of the water and splashing it on her face. She fiddled with the knob before her, then turned and grabbed a towel from a shelf.

Akiko dried herself and wrapped the large towel around her body. She grabbed a washcloth quickly rubbing it on her hair making it a dry bird's nest.

Reaching for the curtain in front of her she threw it open swiftly, watching her step so she wouldn't trip on the side of the shower-bath.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

"WHAT!?!" Hinamori half yelled.

"I said 'She's taking a shower.'" Matsumoto replied.

"In THAT bathroom?"

"Yep!"

"Oh no, what do we do now?" the brunette worried.

"Eh? Oh, there's nothing to worry about," the busty vice captain replied.

**.:Back to Aki:.**

Aki looked up to grab her clothes; a red flush quickly covered her face.

"eh- EEHH!!" she yelled.

Hitsugaya had been washing his hands and looked over his shoulder because of the racket.

"…" He stared blankly, his brain slowly coming back, eyes widening, "Sorry!" He darted for the door and slammed it behind himself. A deep flush came over his face. She simply made him go crazy whenever he saw her. The aroma of her freshly washed hair, her pale white skin glistening, and of course her well-kept figure covered by only a small piece of fabric. 'Damn pants getting tighter,' he thought to himself.

"Don't get too excited, Taichou~" Matsumoto said suggestively.

"E-eh- MASTUMOTO!!" Hitsugaya was at a loss of words.

"Ehuhehuhe~" Matsumoto and Hinamori both giggled at the adolescent's reaction.

"Hihihi~"

**.:Later on while Hitsugaya was alone (still morning):.**

'I've decided,' the white haired boy thought to himself, 'I'll have to let Ukitake know…' The snow-lover quickly sent a message on flying onyx wings to the water-user.

This topic was probably the only part of the marriage plan that Ukitake was keeping secret, as requested by the young groom-to-be.

Although the ill captain would tell no one, the sneaky vice-captain who loves to eavesdrop was able to catch every single word the adolescent sent to his elder through the hell butterfly.

'There,' the boy who unknowingly just revealed everything to his subordinate thought, 'Now we'll meet and make the final plans for tomorrow.'

"Well~ I guess I should preoccupy Akiko-chan~" Matsumoto sang to herself. "Let's go find the little doll~"

**.:Akiko's POV:.**

"Akiko-chan~" an obviously buzzed Matsumoto mused as she tackled me from behind.

"Maphyudodo, .preve!" (Matsumoto, .breath!) my pleas were muffled as my face was pressed into the couch cushion I had been knocked onto.

"Sorry," she replied, "it's just that I've decided that today's the PERFECT day!"

"Perfect for what exactly," words stumbled from my mouth with concern—I had a bad feeling about today.

"You'll see," she stated, as she grabbed my arm and began to drag me out of the house. "Let's get Hinamori-chan to join us, 'kay?"

No reply needed—I guess I wasn't getting out of this, now.

**.:Picking up Hinamori:.**

Of course I expected that Matsumoto would keep me out of the loop even when we were picking up Hinamori-san, but I thought that she wouldn't tell her either-needless to say, I was wrong.

Kneeling in the garden nearby, I smelled the flowers but couldn't help think that it was no where near as stunning as the secret place my favorite little icemaker had brought me to in the past. Pinks jumbled together with yellows and oranges created an artificial feel contrasting the pure, natural beauty of that lovely unknown location.

"Time to go," Matsumoto hummed as she picked me up by the arm and began to almost drag me. "Come on, now~. Pick up your feet."

"Can you tell me where we're headed at least?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Hinamori spoke.

Will someone ever just tell me where they're taking me? Actually, probably not, they like to be "mysterious".

**.:A little walking later:.**

When we finally arrived at our destination, it was a small building just outside of the West gate. Matsumoto seemed to know Jidanbō, the gate keeper, extremely well and introduced us.

"Matsumoto, it's been a while. Sneakin' out for a drink?" the giant asked.

"Maybe later. For now, though, we're here for Akiko-chan~," she replied and pointed to a small shop.

"Wait a minute, a dress shop?!" I wailed. I'm not a big fan of shopping, especially when it comes to dresses and formal wear.

"No complaining. If you're getting married you're getting a proper wedding dress. Although maybe something a bit less traditional would be better…" She started to mumble to herself about different possibilities.

"So you're gettin' married?" Jidanbō asked. "To who?"

I don't know why, but I started to blush and couldn't reply quick enough for Hinamori's liking.

"To my bestest childhood friend, Hitsugaya Tōshirō, of course," she said in my stead.

"Ah, I remember him!" Jidanbō said excitedly. "How's he doin'? I remember when he was new 'ere and I had to teach 'im the city rules."

"He's doing really well," Matsumoto replied, "I mean, he's getting married to an adorable cutie soon, so he must be happy, even if he isn't the best at showing it."

Hinamori quickly came in, "We have to go now if we want any time to have Aki try things on. See ya, Jidanbō."

"It was nice to meet you," I said as I was being pushed into the doorway of the shop. He smiled and replied 'Same to you' as we disappeared into the small store.

"Now to try things on you," Matsumoto said forebodingly as Hinamori grinned and evil grin. I was not getting away anytime soon…

* * *

I'm sorry for how rushed this chapter sounds…

Okay, so I had planned a lot more out for this, but I figured I should just post something already… I'll just use the rest of my plans for the next chapter or so. No promises to when I'll post seeing as I have a lot of summer work and major writer's block… (I may have ideas, but I just can't put them together) I think next chapter will start in Hitsugaya's POV

(The title is a line from the song "The Busy Girl Buys Beauty" by Billy Bragg)


	20. Final Decision sorry

**To former faithful readers:**

I am sorry to say that I have lost interest in this fandom and will be discontinuing this story. I know I should have said this quite some time ago, but I always had thought I might go back to it, but now I have finally decided that I can't continue something I no longer feel inspired to write…

If anyone wishes to continue this story themselves, they have my permission to do so, even though I find it highly unlikely anyone will want to do so. If someone _does_ want to continue to write (or revamp) this story, however, I would appreciate a link that I can put up here to direct readers.

Thank you for reading this story in the past, and I'm sorry that I couldn't stick through to the end.

I hope you find many stories to appease your fandom appetites,

**Yue-Ryo**

_P.S. Recently I have been working on a story or two for BBC's Merlin. It's a fantastic show (even though it is not anime –shock-) I hope to post it here on fanfic if it turns out, but I will only do so after I have finished because of what happened with my failed attempts at posting chapter by chapter stories as I wrote. Wish me luck_


End file.
